Invisible Hero
by Teenlaunch
Summary: Something strange is going on at Hogwarts. Who keeps saving a certain Hermione Granger's life? Mystery, romance, secret notes, and close encounters all play a part in this exciting tale. Better summary inside Read to find out more...AU
1. Chapter 1

Invisible Hero: Chapter One  
  
By: Teenlaunch  
  
Summary: Something strange is going on at Hogwarts. Who keeps saving a certain Hermione Granger's life? Romance blossoms and identities are revealed. Will Hermione like what she sees or will she turn her back on her rescuer forever? Mystery, romance, secret notes, and close encounters all play a part in this exciting tale about a man who just wants to be noticed and a girl who is looking for the one thing missing in her life. What do you think will happen? Read to find out more...  
  
a/n: Okay peeps, here's the next one! Well, the first chapter anyway. Here goes!  
  
Our story begins on a windy, September day beside Hogwarts' lake, where Hermione Granger was taking a walk. She was tall and slim, with long honey brown hair. Her brown eyes gazed at the lake dreamily. She was jerked from her daydream when someone's hand descended upon her shoulder painfully. Another hand grabbed her wrist and wrenched her around.  
"Pansy! What are you doing?!" Hermione fought her off.  
"Getting rid of the school's Mudblood problem," Pansy answered, her pug-like face twisted into a small smile. Pansy whipped out her wand. "Petrificus Totalis!" Hermione's eyes widened with shock as her body went rigid and she teetered dangerously. "Oculus Impreo!" A black shadow emerged from Pansy's wand and covered Hermione's eyes. She blinked but still couldn't see. She started to panic. "Aw...is the poor little Mudblood helpless with out her boyfriends?" She laughed. "Bye!" Hermione was pushed off of her feet.  
There was a splash as Hermione hit the water. Although unable to see, she could feel herself sinking. Hermione swung her head to her right and met a rock wall. Her head throbbed terribly. She stilled, but she started thrashing again when her back hit a ledge in the rock.  
Faintly, she heard a cracking noise. Thinking it was the ledge she had landed on, Hermione froze. That was a mistake. Something extremely heavy fell onto Hermione's ankles. She opened her mouth in surprise. Water gushed into her lungs. Hermione's struggling got feebler. She prayed someone would find her. 'This is it,' Hermione thought. 'I'm going to die. No one saw me fall in. Looks like Pansy did her job.'  
Suddenly, the weight on her legs vanished. Someone, or something, picked her up carefully. He started upward. Unfortunately for Hermione, that was when she passed out from lack of air.  
  
*  
'Oh man, my head hurts.' Hermione let her head roll onto its side and she winced slightly at the pain it brought her. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked. 'Hey! Where am I?' Hermione wondered as she tried to let her eyes focus. "Huh? I can...I can see again!"  
"Of course you can. It was not a permanent spell after all!" Hermione turned her head to her other side and saw Madam Pomfrey standing beside her bed, inspecting a strangely shaped package. "Something from one of your friends. Just checking to see that it's not dangerous. You know, it is strange how quickly people find out when someone is in the hospital wing. You've only been here four hours and all these things start appearing. I've had at least ten house elves in here today." Madam Pomfrey sat the item down and walked over to a cabinet. She came back to Hermione and ordered her to take the medicine. Hermione did so. Hermione started looking through her cards and gifts. Soon, her eyes fell upon a beautiful vase full of fresh, red roses.  
"Ah, yes...I figured they would catch your eye," Madam Pomfrey said, noticing that Hermione wasn't listening. She picked the vase up and set it down on the table beside Hermione's bed. "Beautiful, aren't they?"  
Hermione nodded. "Where did they come from? Who brought them here?"  
"I'm sorry dear. He asked me not to reveal his name, just to give you this." Madam Pomfrey handed her s folded piece of paper. Hermione opened it curiously.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Greetings, I hope you are doing better. That was quite a nasty fall you took. Rest assured, Pansy will be dealt with. I can not take much more of her senseless bragging. Now, let me take a moment to apologize. You will understand later why I feel I must do this. Please, accept these roses as a gift. I have placed an everlasting charm on them so, they will not die. I hope you like them. I'll be seeing you, but you won't see me.  
  
Sincerely,  
Invisible Man  
  
P.S. - Be careful around Pansy from now on. She might be a bit upset when you come back to class.  
  
"Well?" Madam Pomfrey asked when Hermione looked up from the paper. "Does it say who it's from?"  
"No; it says it's form the 'Invisible Man'."  
"Invisible Man? That doesn't sound right, does it? Maybe this..." Madam Pomfrey took a quill from a drawer and added something to the note. "There, Invisible Hero!"  
"Much better. I wonder though...Why doesn't he want me to know who he really is?"  
"Maybe he doesn't want to be praised for rescuing you or, maybe he just wants to hear you ask him." Madam Pomfrey looked around the wing, avoiding Hermione's eyes. "Now, let me get you someone to help you take your gifts to your room."  
"Thank you."  
  
*  
"Hermione, you look a lot better!" Ron bolted upright in his chair.  
"You scared us pretty bad," Harry said as Hermione came into the common room, followed by three house elves. Two of them were laden down with numerous gifts. The last elf, Dobby, carried the vase that held the roses. A few girls around the room looked at them in admiration. "I'm glad you're better."  
"Me too. Listen, I'm going to go to bed. I need it to catch up on all my work. G'night." Hermione ran up to her dorm and soon three girls followed her.  
"Oh, Hermione!" Lavender shrieked and Hermione jumped.  
"Lavender, don't do that!" Hermione sank onto her bed.  
"Sorry..." Lavender sat on her own bed, across from Hermione.  
"Where did you get them?" Ginny asked as she sat down beside her.  
"Wha- Oh, the flowers. They're from...a friend."  
"Aw, come on, you can tell us!" Parvati went over to examine them more closely.  
"Please?" All three girls pouted.  
"I can't; he didn't leave his real name. I only know that I owe him my life." The other girls looked shocked.  
"Y-you mean that the one who gave you these," Ginny pointed at the roses, "saved you from the lake?" She pointed out of the window across the room where the edge of the lake was visible.  
"Sure did."  
"Wow," Lavender whispered.  
"That is so romantic!" Parvati sighed.  
"What?"  
"Well, it is! I mean, he saved you from the lake, he gave you roses, and he's keeping his name a secret."  
"Whatever," Hermione sighed as she prepared herself for bed.  
  
I know that it's short but I couldn't help it! Let me know if you like it! (That means REVIEW people!)  
~Teenlaunch~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Invisible Hero: Chapter 2  
  
By: Teenlaunch  
  
a/n: You know, I always forget to tell you guys that I am a disclaimer, like you didn't know that! Some people might be a little out of character but, hey, it's my story! Get over it! Anyway, second installment, coming up! But first...  
  
Jessica- Thanks for the review! I don't know how many chapters there will be because not all of this story is written, but oh well. Thanks again!  
  
NitenGale- I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I wasn't sure if anyone would. By the way, if I do anything 'stupid' tell me! Okay?  
  
Luthein- Glad to hear it.  
  
zenni- I can't believe this! I have never gotten such a review! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
"Miss Granger!" Hermione's head shot up as Snape's voice came crashing through her thoughts.  
"Yes, Professor?"  
"Now that you have finally decided to join the living, would you kindly answer my question?" Snape asked through gritted teeth.  
"Uh..." It had been a week since Hermione's 'accident' but she still couldn't stop thinking about her savior. It was not making school any easier. Harry elbowed her and shoved a piece of paper into her hand. Hermione glanced at it quickly. "Oh, yes, polyjuice potion. It is a very complex potion which can turn the drinker into the person of their choice for one hour. That is, if it is properly brewed. It should also not be used for animal transformations." Harry and Ron chuckled.  
"Very good, Miss Granger, three- no- two points to Gryffindor. Weasley!" Ron jumped. "Why is it important to know that the polyjuice potion should not be used for animal transformations?" Ron fought to keep a straight face.  
"B-because the drinker could t-turn into an animal but they could be s-stuck that way for a while." Ron's face was turning red. Hermione gave him a sharp kick. He stopped laughing but Harry was now fighting to keep himself in his seat.  
"Correct," Snape said slowly. "Potter!"  
"Yes?" Harry chocked.  
"What are some of the polyjuice potion's ingredients?"  
"Uh, let me see...There are lacewing flies, leeches-"  
"Bleck!" Ron snorted.  
"-fluxweed, knotgrass, powdered horn of a bicorn, shredded skin of a boomslang, and, of course, a bit of whoever we want to turn into," Harry said matter-of-factly.  
"Uh...I think I'm gonna be sick..." Ron certainly did look a bit green and he was swaying unsteadily on his chair.  
"Aim the other way if you do." Harry laughed.  
"Very funny..."  
"That will do. Draco?"  
"Yes, Sir?"  
"Do you know anything about this potion?"  
"Um, nothing, Sir."  
"Oh brother, we have a lot of work to do," Snape sighed.  
  
*  
"Oh," Ron groaned. "I won't be able to stomach anything now and it's lunch time!"  
"Just wait until we have to test it," Hermione said. Ron's face paled.  
"Test it? What do you mean, test it?"  
"I mean drink it. We'll be working on it for a while so I doubt that Snape would let all our hard work go down the drain. He will make us test it to see if we did it right."  
"You mean we're going to have to go through all that again? We have to brew it and test it?" Ron gaped.  
"Yes," Hermione answered. Harry looked at Ron, whose face was chalk white.  
"Gang way!" Ron sped off, yelling and scattering groups of students everywhere.  
"Ron, come back!" Harry and Hermione ran after him.  
"I think he went to Moaning Myrtle's!" Harry yelled as he neared her door.  
"I'm right behind you." Harry opened the door slowly, looking around.  
"Ron, you in here?" Harry and Hermione edged into the bathroom. There was a loud fit of coughing and a sickening splash.  
"Oh, wonderful. Now I've lost my appetite," Hermione moaned.  
"Me too, wait outside. I'll make sure Ron's alright."  
"Okay," Hermione said as she opened the door. Hermione closed the door and turned, running into something. She and the person she had run into landed on the stone floor. "Ow..." Hermione kept her eyes closed, even as the person next to her stood.  
"You okay?" A deep male voice asked quietly.  
"Yeah, I'm...fine." Hermione looked up and found Draco Malfoy staring down at her. Hermione started to get up.  
"Here, let me help." He extended his head down to her. She looked at him suspiciously. "Aw, come on, I don't bite...much." He smirked. Hermione grabbed his hand hesitantly and he helped her up easily. Hermione was still looking at him oddly, as if expecting him to attack her. "Sorry," he said softly after a minute of silence.  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Then again, neither were you."  
"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't feel like puking."  
'Did I really need to know that?' Draco asked himself. "What?" he asked, a bit confused and disgusted.  
"Ron's sick."  
"Hm..." Draco stood there for a moment in deep thought. "I knew I should have waited until tonight to feed him that poison." Draco shook his head and looked away before he could start laughing.  
"What?! You poisoned him?" Hermione yelled.  
"Maybe," Draco said, turning back around, smirking playfully.  
"Yeah right! You don't have the guts to do anything like that!" Hermione retorted.  
"Oh really? Just in case you didn't know, there are other ways to 'do in' a Gryffindor, Granger." Draco smirked again, turned on his heel, and left, humming merrily. Hermione stood there, staring at his now retreating form.  
'Probably wouldn't bother poisoning Ron anyway. He'd poison me before he went to Ron.' Hermione thought silently.  
"Hermione, I kinda need your help!" Harry's voice came from the other side of Myrtle's door.  
"Coming Harry!"  
  
*  
"Oh, where is it?" Hermione dug her way through her trunk. She slumped down in a chair in the common room defeated.  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he came over and sat on the floor beside the fireplace.  
"I lost my necklace. You know, the silver locket!"  
"Why is it such a big deal? Go buy another!" Ron suggested, sitting across from Harry and sitting a chess board in front of him.  
"You don't understand, Ron," Hermione answered. She watched as Ron started the game. "My cousin gave it to me."  
"Get him to get you another. Problem solved!" Ron's bishop tackled Harry's pawn.  
"He can't," Hermione muttered.  
"Why?" Harry asked with his eyes still glued to the game. Hermione was silent.  
"He's dead, morons!" Ginny glared at them for being so insensitive. Harry's head snapped up.  
"I'll help you look for it, Hermione!" Harry jumped up and followed Hermione to the portrait hole.  
"But what about our game?" Ron yelled.  
  
*  
"You're sure this is the last place you saw it?" Harry asked. They were all outside now, Ron grumbling.  
"Yes," Hermione answered.  
"Alright then, let's get started!" After only a few minutes of searching, Hermione came to an obstacle.  
"What on Earth are you doing on the ground, Granger?" Hermione looked up into Draco Malfoy's surprised face.  
"Groveling at your feet, of course," Hermione said sarcastically. Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"Where did that come from?"  
"Oh please," Hermione stood to face him. "You act like you're a king. What else do you expect?"  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I may act like a king, but a king usually gets what he wants," he whispered.  
"Huh?"  
Draco shook his head. "What are you doing?" He asked again.  
"I'm looking for something."  
"Like what?" He pressed.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"You know me, I'm nosy." Draco shrugged. Hermione turned her back to him, still searching for her necklace. "Come now, what could it hurt?" Hermione sighed.  
"It's a necklace. I lost it somewhere out here."  
"The one with the silver locket?" Hermione looked up at him in surprise.  
"Yes...How did you know that?"  
"It's not very hard to miss. Anyway, see you later, Granger." Draco turned and walked away, humming to himself.  
"What has gotten into that boy lately?" Hermione muttered, checking to see if anyone had seen Draco confronting her.  
  
Well, let me know if you think it stinks. I don't mind being flamed...much. Please REVIEW!  
  
I thank my God every time I remember you.  
-Philippians 1:3  
  
~Teenlaunch~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Invisible Hero: Chapter Three  
  
By: Teenlaunch  
  
Thanks to Lady Paine! I'm glad you like it so far!  
  
a/n: Third installment! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
"Cheer up, Hermione! You probably just misplaced it," Harry said as he entered the common room.  
"Yeah, you'll find it," Ron yawned.  
"You're right. See you tomorrow. G'night." Hermione climbed the stairs to her room, Ginny following her. Ginny turned into another room, yawning loudly. When Hermione entered the dorm she found Parvati and Lavender sitting on their beds. They were both staring at her bed. They looked away as she neared it.  
There, lying on her pillow, was an envelope. A white rose was lying on top of it. Hermione picked it up and her eyes widened as she read the note.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I am pleased to see you have not forgotten me since I wrote to you last. A friend informed me that you lost this. It was over by the greenhouses. Farewell (until next time). I'll be seeing you, but you won't see me.  
  
Sincerely,  
Invisible Hero  
  
Hermione looked into the corner of the envelope and gasped. There was her necklace safely placed in the envelope. Hermione placed the white rose in the vase with the red roses.  
  
*  
Hermione yawned as she walked down into the common room. She hated it when she couldn't sleep. As she sat in the common room, she started hearing noises from the corridor. Curious, she got up and walked over to the portrait hole. She poked her head into the corridor and peered around. Making sure no one saw her, she slipped into the hall and started following the sound. It grew a bit louder each second. Finally, she heard it clearer than ever. She caught a few words.  
"If I was-"  
"I could-"  
"If hearts-"  
Whoever was creating the noise was singing, and well. The noise died down and Hermione thought she had lost the singer. Then, there were hurried footsteps and she saw the edge of a cloak whip around the corner ahead of her. Hermione ran to catch up, but when she turned the corner she found the corridor empty.  
Hermione walked back to Gryffindor Tower in a slight daze. She had seen someone, but how had they disappeared like that? Hermione sat down on a couch when a voice came out of nowhere.  
"Where have you been, Hermione?"  
"Wha- Who's there?"  
"It's just me," Madam Pomfrey came out of the shadows and sat beside Hermione.  
"How did you-?"  
"Get the password? I talked to Minerva and she agreed to give me the password if I told her who had rescued you."  
"You what?"  
"I'm sorry. I just...I get lonely in the hospital wing and I like talking to you."  
"That's not my point! Why can you and McGonagall know and I can't?"  
"Again, a question to ask him. He cares deeply for you. If he didn't he wouldn't have wasted his entire day looking for your necklace. He could have been sleeping, reading, doing his homework...instead, her chose to help you."  
"What are you implying?"  
"He loves you silly."  
"No one can love me! They can't even, in the very least, like me that way."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not...attractive!"  
"That's a big lie! Okay, there are a couple Balls coming up, right?"  
"Right."  
"When it's time to find some dresses I'll go with you. Actually, we'll go earlier than everyone else. Then there will be more to chose from. Okay?  
"O-okay."  
  
*  
"Oh man! Snape is going to kill me!" Hermione ran to the dungeons, hoping Snape wouldn't deduct 100 house points from Gryffindor. She stopped outside the door and took a short breather before stepping inside the classroom.  
"Ah, Miss Granger, since you are late you will work with Mr. Malfoy. We are now working on the Polyjuice Potion. Ten points will also be taken from Gryffindor," Snape said. Hermione sighed as she took her seat beside Draco.  
"As I was saying, you will all begin by reading the selected books on the Polyjuice Potion. I expect both partners to do some work. This means you go to the library at the same time and read out loud together. I want an essay on the Polyjuice Potion by next Monday from each pair. For the moment, you will talk with your partner. Plan some of your meetings and such." Snape turned to a pile of papers in front of him. "This is going to be a long month and a half," he muttered.  
"So," Draco said and Hermione took one last glance at Harry and Ron, who were both very green by now, and turned to Draco. "This has to be done by Monday, right?" Hermione nodded.  
"I am not doing all the work either, Malfoy."  
"I didn't expect you to." He leaned back in his char. "We'll meet tonight at seven. Alright?"  
"Yes."  
  
*  
"You're late," Hermione said, looking up at Draco.  
"So I'm not perfect! Big deal!" Draco slumped in a chair. "Let's just get this over with."  
"Over with? This particular potion takes a lot of research and takes almost a month to brew!"  
"A month? How do you know that?"  
"Uh...just read it somewhere."  
"Uh huh...anyway, how many books do we have to read, Hermione?" Draco looked up at her when she didn't answer him. Hermione shook her head and looked down the list.  
"Let's see...Oh great! This is going to take forever!"  
"What is it?"  
"We have to read about twenty books."  
"TWENTY?!"  
"Shush up! Madame Pince will get on us for being too loud, Draco."  
"Too loud! I've never read that many books in my life! Let alone a week!"  
"We better get started then, shouldn't we?" Draco nodded. Both of them knew that they had come to an agreement. The truce was made.  
  
Yay! I'm getting a bit of it typed! Unfortunately for me it's getting finished at twelve in the morning, Oh well, I'll get over it. Please REVIEW!  
  
I can do everything through Christ who gives me strength.  
Philippians 4:13  
  
~Teenlaunch~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Invisible Hero: Chapter 4  
  
By: Teenlaunch  
  
Thanks to: Amy85- Thanks for the review. Oh, yeah and that email was just our little secret, k?  
  
Du Grey- Thanks! Email me for a straight answer to your guess.  
  
Luthein- I thought it would be better if someone knew!  
  
Lady Paine- I'm glad it's good. I hope you like the rest of it.  
  
NitenGale- I just began putting the verses at the end of the chapters. I'm trying to tie them into the story even if only a couple people understand. Happy Easter!  
  
a/n: Fourth installment!  
  
"Alright, everyone 'ere?" Hagrid called. "Good! Now, today we're goin' into the Forbidden Forest, pretty deep too. We're goin' teh visit someone. He hasn't 'ad much company for a while, so I thought this would be the perfect time. Now, let's be goin', but leave yer bags 'ere." Everyone sat their bags beside Hagrid's hut. Hagrid looked around, counting heads. "I need yeh all teh be in groups o' four." Soon, Draco was the only person without a group. "Hm...now, where should I put yeh?"  
"Hagrid," Hermione said, tugging on Hagrid's sleeve. He looked down at her. "We can handle him. Why not put him in our group?" Hermione whispered.  
"Tell yeh what, Malfoy, come on up an' join my group. We won't bite." Draco walked up and joined Hermione behind Harry and Ron.  
"Thanks," he whispered.  
"No problem," she whispered back. Hagrid led the way into the forest.  
They slowly wound their way through the forest. Many people started pulling out their wands. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the only ones that did not jump at the sound of a twig snapping. Even Draco had his hand in his pocket, on top of his wand, but still he looked about him with mild interest. Finally, they stopped walking.  
"Ah, 'ere we are. Everyone 'old yer ears, 'cept these three." Hagrid pointed at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "You three need ter help me." He bent down and whispered in their ears. They smiled. "On the count o' three. One...two...three!"  
"GRAWP!" Their cry echoed and everyone looked around nervously. Then, the noises started. Thundering footfalls could be heard, as well as a booming voice.  
"Hagger! Hagger!" A giant burst into the clearing and looked around excitedly. He looked at the ground and spotted his target. "Hagger! Come to visit?" The giant struggled with his words.  
"'Lo Grawpy! Yeh haven't been gettin' in trouble have yeh?" Grawp shook his head. "Good, class, meet Grawp, my little brother!"  
"Little?" Draco asked Hermione. She nodded slightly.  
"Grawp 'ere has- "Hagrid was cut off.  
"Hermy!" Grawp had just spotted her and his hand came down to the ground, palm up. Hermione saw Draco pull out his wand and hold it at his side. "Hermy!" Hermione sighed.  
"Yes, Grawp, one second." Hermione took her shoes off and climbed onto Grawp's huge hand. The class watched with bated breath as Hermione was lifted up.  
"Grawpy! Yeh know better! Not that high!" Hagrid said firmly. Grawp seemed to roll his eyes and he sat down with a great thud. "Much better! No more accidents like last time. Alright class, as you all can see, Grawp 'ere, is very friendly. When he first came 'ere he wasn't. In yer fifth year he wasn't too friendly. Now- "As Hagrid continued with his lesson, Hermione sat in Grawp's hand, letting her mind wander.  
"Hermy, teach Grawp?" Grawp's voice brought her out of her reverie.  
"Teach you what, Grawp?" He pointed to the class. "Okay, let me see. That guy- "Hermione pointed down. "– is Harry. Remember? And, look, there's Ron. Now, the guy beside him is Draco, say it."  
"Dra-co?"  
"That's right. Now, behind him is- "Hermione went on and on, paying no attention to anything else.  
"H-Harry...Harry!" Ron squeaked.  
"What?!" Ron pointed to a space in the trees above Grawp. Harry looked up and his eyes grew wide. "Hermione, move!" Harry yelled and Hermione looked down.  
  
"S-spider, above you!" Ron screamed, turning and running the opposite way. Hermione looked up and saw the huge spider hovering over Grawp's shoulder. The spider let out a shrill cry and leapt onto Grawp's arm. Hermione screamed. Grawp yelled. He was now standing. The spider sped towards Hermione.  
Grawp's hand turned to the side and Hermione grabbed onto Grawp's fingers quickly to keep from falling. The spider fell. It grabbed Hermione's ankles but she kicked it away. There were screams from below her as the spider landed, but Hermione couldn't care less. Two more spiders had appeared and were looking at her hungrily. Grawp didn't notice them. He was busy trying to stomp the other one.  
"What would Aragog say?" Hermione asked the spiders quietly.  
"Aragog? Ha! We do not serve him!" One spider snapped.  
"He'd sooner starve us than feed us! Those fools who are still with him will learn the truth!" The other spider clicked its pincers.  
"Enough of this foolishness! Let us satisfy our hunger, brother," the first spider said. The other nodded stiffly. They grabbed Hermione's wrists and pulled her up to their level.  
"Aragog would be disappointed," Hermione whispered. She kicked one of the spiders and it toppled onto the other in surprise. The spiders let her go. She fell to the ground for what seemed like an eternity.  
"Hermione!" A voice called to her. She braced herself for impact as she neared the ground. She landed, not on the ground, but on someone, or something. Whoever it was staggered and dropped to the ground. Hermione looked around and found that she was floating a couple feet off the ground. She gasped and thrust herself backward, catching herself with her hands. She yelped and jerked her hands up. An arm pressed against her back, supporting her. She looked down at her arm and found a hand on it. It tightened slightly on her arm. Her eyes widened as the hand disappeared and she was lifted into the air.  
"Crap!" Someone said as he tried to dodge some falling branches, but one hit Hermione on the head.  
  
*  
"Hermione...Hermione..."  
"Huh? What?" Hermione opened her eyes wearily. She started at the sight of Madam Pomfrey.  
"Finally, I wasn't sure if you were alive. You've been out a couple hours longer than I predicted." Madam Pomfrey handed her some medicine.  
"Yuck! Why can't you have some good tasting medicine?"  
"Only bad medicine tastes good. I guess you can go if you're all better. Remember, we're going to Hogsmead this weekend."  
"I know." Hermione sighed. "I guess he did it again, didn't he?"  
"Come again?"  
"Invisible Hero! He rescued me again, didn't he?"  
"Yes, he did." Madam Pomfrey smiled slightly.  
"This is so annoying..."  
  
So, how'd you like it? Please review!  
  
Hear, O heavens! Listen, O earth! For the Lord has spoken: "I reared children and brought them up, but they have rebelled against me. The ox knows his master, the donkey his owner's manager, but Israel does not know, my people do not understand."  
-Isaiah 1:2-3  
  
~Teenlaunch~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Invisible Hero: Chapter 5  
  
By: Teenlaunch  
  
Katie- Thank you for your review. I'm glad I got you interested. Please keep reading.  
  
BoogityWhup14- I'm glad you like it. By the way, D/Hr rules!  
  
zenni- I'll see what I can do.  
  
Amy85- Thank you so much for repeatedly reviewing, unlike some people I could mention...  
  
Luthein- I was really just going for rebels, but I might change that.  
  
MajorFanFic- Why, thank you Watson, for pointing that out.  
  
PheonixDreamer- I hope you like where I go with it. If you don't it is okay.  
  
a/n: Okay people, I don't know when the next chapter is coming out but I hope it's before the end of next week. In case it isn't I want to tell everyone not to expect anything for a couple weeks. Thanks, fifth installment!  
  
Once Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room she was bombarded with questions. (Imagine that!)  
"What happened?!"  
"How did you get away?"  
"I saw you floating!"  
"How'd you do it?"  
"Floating!"  
"Stop! I don't know how I got away! I don't know what happened! Stop asking!" Hermione went into her room, sat on her bed, and picked up a book. After a few minutes, the door creaked open and shut quietly as it could on its old hinges. "If that's a nosy Gryffindor girl I'm going to ring her neck. I'm not in the mood," Hermione said loud enough for the newcomer to hear. When the person beside the door didn't move Hermione looked up and saw a young house elf standing by the door. "Well, hello, sorry that I said that I just thought...Never mind," Hermione said and the house elf started shuffling its feet. "Who are you?" The elf shifted its hands that were behind its back.  
"O-Octavia," the elf squeaked. "I-I was sent to yous by a boy. He says to give yous this." The little elf came over to Hermione's bedside and handed her a yellow rose that had been behind her back. A note was attached to its stem. Octavia hurried to the door.  
"Wait, Octavia!" The elf stopped. "Can you do me a favor?"  
"Maybe, Miss, it depends." Octavia started shuffling her feet again.  
"Can you tell me who gave you this?"  
"Oh, no, Miss! No! He would be very angry! If there is something else that I cans do for yous then I will do it."  
"Could you take him a message?"  
"Yes, Miss. That is what I has been doing a lot of lately for him. I can certainly dos it for yous!" Hermione started scribbling on a piece of discarded paper and looked up at Octavia as she folded it.  
"Do you mean to tell me that you are the one who has been delivering all his messages?" Hermione handed Octavia her note.  
"Oh, yes; he is very kind. I don't know whys he always picks me. And every time he comes in Dobby busies hisself with something else." Octavia went to the door again. "I will bes glad to give him your message, Miss."  
"I have a feeling you might be doing it for a while, Octavia...might." Octavia raced out the door and left Hermione alone. Hermione detached the note from the rose and unfolded it carefully.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
You gave me quite a scare this afternoon. I dare say I gave you one too. Sorry about that. I must cut this letter short. I can hear someone coming. I'll be seeing you, but you won't see me.  
  
Sincerely,  
Invisible Hero  
  
Hermione smiled to herself as she heard her door creak open again. Octavia appeared. "That was fast."  
"Of course, Miss. He is not too hard to finds." Octavia handed her a letter.  
"How come everyone seems to know who he is except me?" Hermione asked.  
"I am not knowing who he is, Miss. Well, I know what he looks like, but not his name," Octavia stuttered as Hermione gave her a suspicious look.  
"You're lying, but if he told you not to tell I won't ask you for his name again, alright?" Octavia nodded. Hermione unfolded the paper.  
  
Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tomorrow night, sometime after 10. I am sorry if I get there late.  
  
"Hm, thank you, Octavia. I'll see you later." The little elf beamed and disappeared. "Oh, joy...Saturday I have to Hogsmead with Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall and then make it back in time to meet him in the Astronomy Tower." Hermione fell back on her bed.  
  
*  
"Ready to go?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
"Not really," Hermione said. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes.  
"Too bad!" McGonagall said. "We're getting you dresses for the Masquerade Ball and the Christmas Ball."  
"And," Madam Pomfrey interrupted, "we are getting you some more everyday clothes."  
"In other words, you're getting me a new wardrobe."  
"More or less," McGonagall said, shrugging.  
"Let's get going!" Madam Pomfrey said as she dragged Hermione to a carriage.  
  
*  
Hermione sighed as she looked around at the racks of dresses.  
"Come on, Hermione. If you don't look you won't find anything!" Madam Pomfrey flitted around.  
"Exactly," Hermione said as she was dragged to a rack by McGonagall.  
"I bet you just think we won't like anything you pick, but it's up to you what you get."  
"You mean it?" McGonagall nodded and Hermione walked to a different part of the store.  
"I guess she didn't like any of the dresses I picked," Madam Pomfrey said dejectedly.  
"Honestly, I didn't either." McGonagall laughed. "Poppy, she's sixteen! You could not have expected her to pick any of those!"  
"No, really, I didn't."  
  
*  
Hermione emerged from the store smiling brightly. "Thank goodness they deliver their dresses!"  
"Now we can get on to other things."  
"Other things?" Hermione turned to madam Pomfrey.  
"Accessories!"  
  
I know, that was a pitiful chapter. Nothing happened! Anyway, remember that I won't be updating for a while.  
  
Serve wholeheartedly, as if you were serving the Lord, not men, because you know that the Lord will reward everyone for whatever good he does, whether he is slave or free.  
-Ephesians 6:7-8  
  
Thanks for reviewing everyone! I'll be seeing you, but you won't see me. ~Teenlaunch~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Invisible Hero: Chapter 6  
  
By: Teenlaunch  
  
Luthein- I'm sorry for the bad news. I thought I might get this one up before I can't for a week.  
  
BoogityWhup14- Why will your friend kill you again...? Oh yeah, and sorry...  
  
Hermy08- I'm glad you like it that much! I decided to put up the next chapter.  
  
They-call-me-Helga- Thanks, hope you like this chapter.  
  
zenni- The meeting doesn't have much to it. Sorry...Hope you like it anyway.  
  
Jessica- Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad you figured out who he is. A lot of people have, although not many have told me.  
  
a/n: I already told you that I will probably not be updating for a while. Any way, the stop of updates will stop the 24 and begin again the next Thursday. Okay, sixth installment.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
Somewhere, a clock struck 10 o'clock. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Hermione muttered as she ran down to the common room.  
"Hey, where are you going?" Ron asked.  
"Kitchens," Hermione said," I hope he's not mad at me." She muttered to herself as she went to the portrait hole.  
"Wait, Hermione," Harry yelled from the top of the stairs. He sprinted down them quickly. "Take this." He handed her a bundle of silver. He winked.  
"Thanks, Harry, see ya later!" Hermione ran out of the common room and threw the cloak over her. As Hermione neared the Astronomy Tower, jumping at the sight of every shadow, she heard a voice. It was the same voice and the same song she had heard before. It was coming from the tower. She stopped outside the door.  
  
If I was invisible Then I could just watch you in your room If I was invincible I'd make you mine tonight If hearts were unbreakable Then I could just tell you where I stand I would be the smartest man If I was invisible (Wait...I already am)  
  
It faded away slowly. Hermione pulled off the invisibility cloak and edged the door open. She stepped inside and looked around. No one was in the tower. She walked to the window and looked out.  
"I wasn't sure if you would come," a voice said. Hermione started and looked around. Still, no one was there.  
"Where are you?"  
"Right here." A dark figure emerged in front of her. Whoever it was had on a black cloak that hid his face.  
"Why, did you think I wouldn't come?" The person in front of her shrugged.  
"I bet you have questions for me; don't you?"  
Hermione nodded. "Why do you think I brought you here?" he shrugged again.  
"Well, go ahead."  
"Oh right." Hermione shook her head. "Why, are you so determined to keep your name a secret from me?"  
"Some things are better left unsaid, for the moment at least, and my name is one of those things."  
"You're a bit too mysterious, if you ask me."  
"But I didn't." Hermione laughed softly.  
"Very true. I just always have to state my opinion even when it's not wanted." This time he laughed.  
"You are something, Hermione. A puzzle, but all the while a masterpiece. Such a trouble maker too, for me anyway." He laughed again. "Don't get me wrong though! I kinda like following you around all the time." He leaned against the wall. "Do you have any more questions? Don't expect too many to be answered thought."  
"I figured that already. You went through so much trouble to make sure I don't know who you are. Why would you just tell me straight out?" he listened to her in silence. "Can you tell me why you have been doing so much for me?"  
"I-I can't answer that either. I'm sorry. Anything else?"  
"No...Nothing, except to say thank you," Hermione mumbled. She turned to look at him, not realizing that she had looked away. "Thank you for everything. You've done so much. A bit too much."  
"Again, I didn't ask you." Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's getting late and Filch will be by here for his nightly rounds and time now."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I spend a lot of my free time here. I have no where else to go." Hermione didn't ask any further. At least her night hadn't been completely wasted.  
"You're right about it getting late. I've never been out this late without Harry and Ron. They could get mad."  
"They'll be fine once you get back. Ladies first." He held the door open.  
"Thanks, will I still not be seeing you?"  
"No, but I'll see you. Keep in touch." Hermione walked out the door and threw the invisibility cloak over her. "Until next time." He disappeared too.  
  
*  
Hermione entered the Great Hall and sat down between Harry and Ron. They both gave her a sideways glance. "What now? Am I not allowed to eat in peace?" They shook their heads. "Then stop looking at me like that!"  
"Sorry..." They mumbled. Hermione sighed and started eating. She was still mad at Harry and Ron for the night a few weeks ago. They had stayed up to meet her after her meeting with the Invisible Hero. They had ended the night with a row. They finally had reached an unspoken agreement but they were still not on good speaking terms, not yet anyway.  
When the mail came Hermione saw Harry look up expectantly. "Hey, look!" Neville pointed at one owl. Hermione looked up and spotted a tawny owl with a blue rose and note in its beak fluttering down to the Gryffindor table. She was surprised when it landed in front of her. After the rose was safe, out of its beak, the owl fluttered off.  
"Who gave you that?" Ron gaped as the note was detached from the rose.  
"Can anyone spell secret admirer?" Ginny asked from across the table.  
  
"As if! Everyone would know if Hermione has a secret admirer!" Ron and Harry laughed.  
"Alright, alright, who's it from, Hermione?" Ginny ignored Harry's snickering.  
"Just a friend," Hermione muttered while looking around. The other Gryffindors just gave her a questioning look and went back to eating.  
  
Sorry about the short chapter. At least I got one up.  
  
"Hear you deaf; look, you blind, and see! Who is blind but my servant, and deaf like the messenger I send? Who is blind like the one committed to me, blind like the servant of the Lord?"  
-Isaiah 42:18-19  
  
~Teenlaunch~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Invisible Hero: Chapter 7  
  
By: Teenlaunch  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Tracy3- Thanks, short and sweet.  
  
babybush2008- Watching me write! Yeah, now I've heard everything, Sis!  
  
Naoko Ten'ou- I'm trying to make the chapters longer. I just can't seem to get them longer.  
  
Hermy08- Glad you reviewed again. Wish I could have got the next chapter up sooner though. Sorry.  
  
zenni- I know that they're being rude, but oh well. The letter takes effect in this chapter.  
  
BoogityWhup14- Okay, anyway, here's the next update.  
  
a/n: I'm back! Here's the next update! Seventh installment!  
  
* * *  
"Hello, anyone in there?" A hand waved in front of Hermione's face.  
"Huh, sorry," Hermione said.  
"Daydreaming again?" Hermione gave the guy across from her an annoyed look.  
"Like you don't!" Hermione poked his arm.  
"No, I don't. Everyone knows that Slytherins don't have daydreams. They don't have a reason to." Draco rubbed his arm.  
"Well, excuse me! I thought I wasn't the only one here who dreams of Pansy falling off a cliff or at least moving to another continent," Hermione said thoughtfully. "No comment, huh?"  
"Okay, you got me there, but that doesn't mean anything!" Draco tilted his chair back.  
"I am going to laugh so hard if you fall."  
"And then you would be kicked out of the library by that overgrown vulture!"  
"And you with me!" Hermione laughed as Draco sat down his chair, giving her an aggravated look.  
"Alright, let's just get on with researching the ingredients for this stupid potion."  
"Fine, let me go get a book." Hermione got up and disappeared behind the shelves. After looking at the books for a few moments, she heard footsteps. She turned around cautiously when they stopped behind her. A surprised squeak came from her before she smiled. "I didn't expect to see you here."  
"I just seem to turn up at the most unexpected times, huh?" The cloaked figure asked, trying to hide the amusement in his voice.  
"Very unexpected, but why, turn up now?"  
"Just wanted to make sure you got my letter. Owls can get confused, you know?"  
"What about Octavia?"  
"Not many students have seen the house elves here. I didn't want to get anyone too interested."  
"I see."  
"I had better let you go. Wouldn't want your friend to get impatient."  
"He'll live."  
Her companion smiled. "Tonight, Hermione." With that, he was gone. Hermione walked back to her table slowly, shaking her head. She stopped when she saw Draco wasn't sitting there. She sighed and sat down. Draco walked up a few seconds later, sat two books on the table, and sat down. Hermione looked up at him but he was looking away, humming to himself and smiling.  
"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.  
"Around," he muttered.  
"What are you so happy about?"  
"Huh? Oh, nothing, just thinking."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really! Is it so hard to believe that I have a brain?!"  
"Yes." They both laughed.  
"Shush!" Madame Pince snapped. They gave her small smiles, looked back at each other, and started laughing again. "Enough of that! Out, out, out, out!" Madame Pince 'shooed' them from the library, both still laughing.  
"Sorry, about that. I got us kicked out," Draco sighed.  
"You're not sorry! You were bored to death. Besides, I started laughing first."  
"But I caused you to laugh first."  
"So?"  
"So-oh, never mind. Let's just blame it on Madame Pince."  
"That'll work."  
  
*  
"Hey, Hermione, where are you off to now?" Lavender asked as Hermione tugged on her outer robe hurriedly, leaving it open to reveal her regular clothes.  
"Kitchens," Hermione muttered as she walked out the door and went toward the portrait hole.  
"Hey, where are you-?" Ron started taking but Hermione cut him off.  
"Kitchens," Hermione answered again.  
"Great, I'll come too!" Ron beamed.  
"No, I'm going alone. You can go after I get back."  
"Why? I mean, it only makes sense to go together, doesn't it?"  
"I need to go by myself, Ron, okay?" Ron gave her a suspicious look. "I need to talk to one of them."  
"Alright, alright, I'll wait," Ron grumbled. Hermione smiled and slipped out into the corridor. Hermione crept toward the Astronomy Tower, passing the kitchens as she went. She reached the stairs to the tower safely, praying he wouldn't be mad at her for being late again.  
  
If I was invisible Then I could just watch you in your room If I was invincible I would make you mine tonight If hearts were unbreakable I could just tell you where I stand I would be the smartest man If I was invisible (Wait...I already am)  
  
There it was. He was up there waiting for her. Hermione gave a small smile as she started to climb the stairs. She opened the door carefully. Stepping into the room, she looked around. "Hiding again?" Hermione asked.  
"Can't be too careful around here." A man emerged from the shadows.  
"Unfortunately, that's only too true." Hermione walked over to the window, the only source of light in the room.  
"The world is a dangerous place. I guess you already knew that though." He seemed to be hiding a laugh.  
"Very funny." Hermione gave a fake laugh. The room grew silent. A creaking noise made Hermione and the man beside her jump. The door was slightly ajar. He walked over to it slowly and peered out.  
"No on there." He shrugged and closed the door. "Probably the wind."  
"Big probably." There was silence for a few minutes.  
"You know that guy you were talking with earlier?"  
"Yes, what about him?" Hermione asked.  
"He said he doesn't have a reason to daydream, right?"  
"Right...How did you -?"  
"I have my ways. Anyway, he was lying to you, big time."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I know him pretty well. He's told me a lot of things, like what he dreams about."  
"Like? Give me some examples."  
"Some examples? Freedom, peace, and...a special someone." He smiled slightly.  
"I'll take your word for it. Oh, I wanted to ask, what am I supposed to call you? You won't give me your real name, but Invisible Hero is just so...so..." Hermione fell silent.  
"Formal?" He asked. Hermione nodded. They stood in silence again for a silence until he said, "Just call me Ryu."  
"Ryu?" He nodded. "At least I have something to call you." There was a crash that made Hermione and Ryu jump. Peeves the Poltergeist flew into the room, cackling madly. He stopped as he spotted the two students, frozen in shock.  
"Aw...naughty! Naughty! You shouldn't be up! But, since all three of us are up, let's have some fun!" Peeves cackled again and started singing loudly while throwing chalk at them.  
"Out, Hermione, hurry!" Ryu skirted Peeves, grabbed up something from the corner of the room, and swept Hermione from the tower. "We have to get away form here before-"  
"Peeves! Where are you? I'll get you this time!" Filch's angry voice cut through the air, startling Hermione and Ryu. They reached the bottom of the stairs and started running down the corridor when Ryu tripped. Two curses rent the air. Hermione's foot caught the edge of Ryu's cloak. His hand shot up to keep his hood on.  
"You okay?" Hermione asked as she stopped, trying to regain her balance.  
"Yeah, fine, just a sprained ankle. Nothing to worry about. Keep going!" Ryu stumbled forward a few paces and fell to one knee. "Darn! What did I trip over?"  
"I don't know." Hermione bent down to inspect his ankle. She pressed her hand on it and pressed lightly. Ryu winced. "You might have fractured it. What are we going to do? You can't walk on that!"  
"You are going to go on, ahead of me."  
"What? But, I -"  
"I'll be fine, go! Just go!" Hermione, although reluctant, left Ryu in the middle of the corridor. Hermione darted behind a curtain as Filch ran past her, scowling at the ceiling. Hermione sighed in relief. A hand covered her mouth gently from behind and her eyes grew wide. "It's just me," Ryu whispered, removing his hand.  
"Don't do that! You'll give somebody a heart attack," Hermione hissed.  
"Sorry," he chuckled.  
"How did you get past Filch with your ankle?"  
"Very slowly, that's how. Come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm."  
"Thanks," Hermione muttered as Ryu limped alongside her. "Shouldn't you go to Madame Pomfrey?"  
"You're going to be taken care of first. It won't matter if I put my foot off for a couple minutes."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I am fine, Hermione. I can survive limping for a little bit. I've had worse." Hermione sighed.  
  
*  
"Well, here you are, the entrance to Gryffindor Tower." Ryu leaned heavily against the wall.  
"Yeah, thanks again for everything." Hermione looked at her feet.  
"It's not a problem." Hermione smiled as Ryu said this. "I'll see you later, okay? Well, you know what I mean."  
"Okay, bye." Hermione watched Ryu hobble down the corridor.  
"Such a nice boy." Hermione jumped and looked up at the Fat Lady. "Pity he's not a Gryffindor," she muttered to herself. "Oh," she noticed Hermione, "ready to go in dear? Password?"  
"Godric Gryffindor." Hermione sneaked up to her dorm quietly and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Well, hope you liked it. I think it's the longest I've typed on this story so far.  
  
To him who is able to keep you from falling and to present you before his glorious presence without fault and with great joy-  
-Jude 24  
  
~Teenlaunch~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Invisible Hero: Chapter 8 By: Teenlaunch  
  
Luthein-Thanks for always reviewing! I want to ask again, do you know where the cool quotations are from?  
  
ckrfan- I'm glad it's different. I was aiming for that.  
  
falcorsfire- I'm glad you think I'm good, at least one of us does...  
  
Tracy3- Thanks.  
  
PinkTribeChick- Just in case anyone else is wondering, no she doesn't make the connection. Have you ever heard about 'loving blindly'? It takes her a while...  
  
Nocturnal007- I'll try to check out yours if I have the time. I'm glad it's good.  
  
a/n: Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Oh, one thing, you all know Superman, right? Well, this story is sort of like his. All the TV watchers know who he is while Louis Lane is left in the dark. So, anyway...Eighth installment!  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning and went down to breakfast late. When she sat down by Ron he grimaced and turned away from her. "Good morning to you too, Ron," Hermione said. Ron mumbled something in response. "What?"  
"I said 'good morning' to you. Happy?"  
"No; what's wrong?" Ron shoved food into his mouth and refused to say anything else. Seeing she wouldn't be answered, Hermione left the Great Hall after only eating a piece of toast. Hermione was climbing the stairs when someone called to her. Hermione turned and looked around.  
"Over here." Someone moved from behind a pillar.  
"Ryu, what are you doing out here? You should be eating like every other normal person," Hermione whispered as she came up to the hooded figure.  
"I guess that means both of us are abnormal?"  
"Forget it," Hermione sighed.  
"Okay. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you I think I figured out what I tripped over. I think it might interest you."  
"What do you mean, you think?"  
"Shush, look!" Ryu pointed into the Great Hall. Hermione turned in time to see Ron heave himself form his seat beside Harry and slowly make his way to the doors of the hall, limping the whole way. Ryu pulled Hermione into the shadow of the pillar as Ron stumbled and put his hand on it to steady himself.  
"Darn you, Ryan, er, Ryi, or- oh, who cares?! Tripping over my foot and causing both of us to get hurt! Wait 'till I- Yowch!" Ron had stomped down with his injured foot. He did a little dance while babying his foot. After a minute, Ron left the entrance hall, still muttering curses under his breath.  
"Well, there you go. Straight out," Ryu said. Hermione opened her mouth but didn't say anything.  
"Ron? Ron?" Harry's voice called.  
"I've got to go. Tell Ron I'm sorry about his ankle," Ryu whispered quickly.  
"Okay," Hermione said quietly.  
"Remember, I'll see you, but you won't see me." Ryu gave her a small salute and disappeared.  
"Ron? Maybe he went to the common room," Harry muttered to himself as he strode past Hermione, not noticing her.  
"Harry, I think he went to the kitchen," Hermione said as she came up to Harry.  
"Why? He just ate!" Harry asked incredulously. Hermione shrugged.  
"Why do you need to find him anyway?"  
"My invisibility cloak is missing."  
"What? But, who would, I mean...No one knows about it but- "  
"Us and Ron. That's what's worrying me. I had it in my trunk last night. I hope he hasn't lost it."  
"Hm...You go get your stuff from the common room. I'll get Ron, okay?"  
"I guess."  
"We'll meet you in Potions." Harry headed upstairs while Hermione went down her stairs to the right that led down to the kitchen. Hermione passed the kitchen and soon caught sight of Ron. He was clutching at the wall beside him, all the while reaching inside a suit of armor's helmet. It was clanking loudly in protest at having Ron's hand in it, going through its visor.  
"I know it's here somewhere. Ah ha!" Ron pulled his hand out in triumph, holding Harry's invisibility cloak in his hand. "No thanks to you either, you rusty old piece of tin!" Ron glared at the suit a minute before turning his back to it.  
CLANG! The suit's axe landed, flat side down, on Ron's head.  
"Ron!" Hermione ran over to Ron, who was swaying dangerously. "Ron, are you okay?"  
"Look, stars!" Ron pointed vaguely at a spot somewhere above him as he swayed and hung on to Hermione for support.  
"Oh, Ron," Hermione sighed. "Why did you do that?"  
"Do what?" Ron asked, his eyes trying to focus.  
"You know better than to insult anything around here, especially something that moves. It's dangerous!"  
"Look who's lecturing me!" Ron tried to pull away from Hermione. "I didn't figure that a girl who runs off in the middle of the night to meet some bozo knew the meaning of the word dangerous! Which means that she doesn't know that it means...uh, it means- "  
"It means what, Ron?"  
"It means...It means dangerous! That's what!"  
"Oh, brilliant! I am humbled by your knowledge oh great and powerful Ronald Weasley," Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and pretending to curtsy.  
"Hermione, I need your help," Ron said as he dropped the invisibility cloak over his arm, ignoring her.  
"But you're the great ad powerful Ron Weasley! What could a commoner like me know that you don't, Your Majesty?"  
"Alright, enough of that!" Ron's ears were turning red. "I-I tore Harry's cloak."  
"What? Why? I mean, how did you tear it?"  
"I," Ron's ears continued to grow red, "I tripped over it. Clumsy me!" Ron grinned sheepishly.  
"Hm, are you sure that's how it happened?" Ron nodded. "Let me see the cloak." Ron handed it to her and she pulled out her wand. "Reparo! There, Harry will never know unless you tell him."  
"Thanks, Hermione. You're a lifesaver!"  
"Just like that 'bozo' that I met in the Astronomy Tower last night?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard, Ron."  
"How is that?" Ron asked as he limped up the stairs.  
"Oh boy, memory of a goldfish. Ron, you just said I don't know the meaning of the word dangerous. Need I quote you?"  
"Yes- I mean, no. I-I...alright. I followed you last night. Happy?"  
"Yes. Oh yeah, Ryu said he's sorry about your ankle."  
"That's it! Ryu! I knew it started with an 'r'."  
"I guess the cloak was ripped when Ryu tripped."  
"Yeah. When he tripped over my foot his shoe ripped Harry's cloak and my shoe caught his cloak. You should have heard him. After you ran ahead he got up, muttering about Velcro being the best invention ever, whatever that is. Anyway, what did you mean that Ryan- "  
"Ryu," Hermione corrected him.  
"Yeah, him, what did you mean when you said he was a lifesaver?"  
"Well- "  
"Wait, wait, let me guess. He has somehow, mysteriously, saved you from the lake and the spiders. Right?" Ron asked jokingly.  
"Well, yes." Ron gaped at her.  
"You can not be serious?" Hermione nodded as she looked at her watch.  
"Oh my gosh! Snape's going to kill us!"  
"Great, let's just get it over with!"  
"Wait, Ron. Can I ask you a favor?"  
"Sure."  
"Don't tell Harry about Ryu."  
"Wha- Why not?"  
"Just not yet."  
"Okay, Hermione, okay."  
  
"Granger, Weasley! Tut, tut! Late to my class! Both of you join your partners." Snape's eyes landed on the invisibility cloak, which was immediately hidden behind Hermione's back. "You will both serve detention tomorrow night for your tardiness. Get to work, now!" Hermione and Ron walked to their seats, Hermione hiding the cloak the best she could.  
"Hey," Draco whispered as Hermione sat down, the cloak beneath the front of her robes. Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron. Harry's face was turning red and Ron's ears were growing redder each second. There was a stifled laugh from beside her.  
"What is your problem?" Hermione snapped at Draco.  
"You should really laugh lose the invisibility cloak. laugh It's not very becoming to you." Draco was obviously about to pop. He pointed at the bulge in Hermione's robes when she didn't respond. Her face grew red.  
"Shut up," Hermione hissed, throwing the cloak at him. "You are so not funny!"  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one's coming out soon, I hope...  
  
Who is wise? He will realize these things. Who is discerning? He will understand them. The ways of the Lord are right; the righteous walk in them, but the rebellious stumble in them.  
-Hosea 14:9  
  
Teenlaunch 


	9. Chapter 9

Invisible Hero: Chapter 9 By: Teenlaunch  
  
keddababy- No...She won't find out until the end. She will, however, guess this. She isn't that stupid!  
  
PinkTribeChick- Well, usually, regular cloaks are not silver. What happened was he saw it right when they walked in or something...Look what you did! Now you've got me confused!  
  
Luthein- You are correct. Thanks for the compliment!  
  
Tracy3- Thanks, keep up the reviews, please!  
  
a/n: Hey, hope you all like it as always. Now, people, remember, it's like Superman. Catching my drift here? No, okay, on with the story. One other thing. This is going to drag out for a while. Sorry to anyone who expected it to end soon! Ninth installment.  
  
"Hey, Ron, how's it coming?" Hermione asked quietly.  
"How's it coming? You tell me! I have been standing on my swollen ankle for hours, I am cleaning Snape's classroom (without my wand), and I have Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover in my mouth! How do you think it's coming?" Ron snapped as he took his head from out of the cabinet. "This is all Ryu's fault!" Ron hissed, keeping his voice low. He looked over at Snape, whose quill had stopped moving.  
"Oh please, it is not, in any way, Ryu's fault!"  
"Is too!"  
"Is not!"  
"Is too!"  
"Is-"  
"Miss Granger, come here please." Snape watched as Hermione walked to his desk hesitantly.  
"Yes, Sir?"  
"Who is this Ryu person? I have never heard of him. Does he go to school here?"  
"Yes, Sir. He goes here. Why?"  
"No reason, Miss Granger. Get back to work." He waved her away.  
"What was that about?" Ron's voice came muffled from the cabinet.  
"Nothing, Ron. You better get back to work if you plan on finishing tonight." After a few minutes, Snape stood and walked to the door.  
"You two continue working. I must leave the room for a couple minutes. Do try not to get in trouble." He left.  
"I'm almost done. How about you?" Hermione asked.  
"Are you kidding?! I'm maybe twenty-five percent of the way done!"  
"Work faster then," Hermione snapped.  
"A bit touchy tonight, aren't you?" Hermione jumped at hearing the voice. Her head hit the cabinet above her. Ron jumped as well. There was a loud thump as his head hit the top of the cabinet. He pulled his head out so quickly that he lost his balance.  
"Whoa...whoa!" Ron' arms were waving around frantically.  
"Ryu, that was not funny!" Hermione glared at him. Ryu shrugged.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, just fine."  
Crash!  
Ryu and Hermione spun around. Ron was lying on the floor. "Ron, are you alright?" Hermione shrieked as Ryu helped him off the floor.  
"What is it with stars?" Ron muttered.  
"Stars?" Ryu asked, supporting the half dazed Ron.  
"Yeah," Ron said. "Have you ever noticed that they like dancing?"  
"Uh, no," Ryu said.  
"That's strange. I would have thought you would have noticed since I've seen stars at least five times this week because of you!" Ron yelled at Ryu.  
"Actually, only three, Ron," Hermione said as Ron walked back to his stool.  
"Whatever! All I know is that he has it in for me!"  
"What? Why would I have it in for you?" Ryu asked.  
"You tell me!"  
"If I knew, would I be asking you?" Ron ignored him and climbed hesitantly onto the stool, grabbing Ryu's shoulder harder than was necessary to keep his balance. "Did Hermione tell you I'm sorry about your ankle?"  
"Yes," Ron's voice became muffled by the cabinet. "And I guess I accept it. After all," Ron sighed, "a friend of Hermione's is a friend of mine!"  
"Thanks..."  
"You're welcome. I think..."  
  
"Alright class, now that you have finished your potion, you will test them. Each of you will become your partner for an hour. This is why I told you all to wear loose clothes. You will begin after boiling your potion for five minutes." Snape sat at his desk, shaking his head slightly at his own daring. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other hesitantly. Ron and Harry would be fine with their new arrangement. Hermione wasn't so sure she would like hers. She turned to Draco and found him staring at her.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Just thinking. Don't say anything!" he shot at her and Hermione closed her mouth.  
"Alright, pour out two beakers of your potion," Snape said. Hermione took a ladle and poured the potion out.  
"Disgusting," Draco groaned.  
"Now, take one of your partner's hairs from the vials you stored them in the other day and add them to your beaker. If you did the potion correctly, the color will change."  
Draco dropped one of Hermione's hairs into his beaker while Hermione did the same with Draco's hair. The potions simmered slightly. Hermione watched as the potion in front of her turned red.  
"Now, write down what color your potion turned and your partner's name. After you have done that, you may drink the potion," Snape said.  
"You mean we don't have to drink it?" Neville asked.  
"Do not act smart with me, Longbottom!" Neville gulped. "Drink!"  
"Ladies first," Draco whispered. Hermione nodded slightly and brought the beaker to her mouth. She took one last glance at Harry and Ron before taking a gulp of the potion. It tasted like overcooked cabbage. Hermione snapped her mouth shut. She saw Draco down his as well. He went rigid.  
Hermione shut her eyes too. Her body was on fire. She couldn't breathe. She needed air. Slowly, her body calmed down. She looked up and found Draco, now a replica of herself, looking at her form the floor, gasping for breath.  
"What?" She clapped a hand over her mouth as Draco's voice rumbled from her chest. Draco's eyes widened.  
"This is so weird," Draco said as he got back in his seat. Hermione nodded.  
"Now, class, you will all do one more assignment on this potion. You will look up the reason your partner's potion turned the color it did. You will not tell your partner what their color means. You may get your information from any source. Class dismissed!" Draco and Hermione stood up and walked out of class.  
"Gonna be a long hour," Draco muttered.  
"Tell me about it. I'll see you later, okay?" Hermione whispered. Draco nodded.  
Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron. "Hey, where are you guys going?" Harry turned around. "What is it, Harry?"  
"Uh, I'm Ron."  
"Oh, right."  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
"What?"  
"Go away until you look normal, thank you."  
"That's mean."  
"I know."  
  
Hermione walked into the library fuming. Ron could be so insensitive. She sighed as she scanned the rows of books for one on her subject. Her eyes fell on a book whose title was 'Potion Making: Colors of the Heart'. Hermione picked it up and turned it over to read the summary.  
  
This book explores the meanings of colors during potion making. It includes a section on polyjuice potion. If you are looking for a good read, this is a book to look up.  
  
Hermione opened the book and searched for the author. She stared at the name, Severus Snape. Hermione flipped through the book and quickly found the color she was looking for.  
  
Red  
Many people associate this color with love. It also stands for courage, loyalty, nobility, intelligence, and honesty. If this does not match the person's personality whose hair you used there is an explanation.  
(See page 997)  
  
Hermione flipped through the book, searching for the page. She reached page 996 but 997 was not there. It had been torn out. "Hm..." Hermione put the book away slowly, wondering why someone would want the same particular page she needed.  
  
There you are. The ninth chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review!  
  
What is twisted cannot be straightened; what is lacking cannot be counted.  
-Ecclesiastes 1:15  
  
Teenlaunch 


	10. Chapter 10

Invisible Hero: Chapter 10 By: Teenlaunch  
  
a/n: Tenth installment!  
  
A few days after the polyjuice potion testing, Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron. The mail came right on time, as usual. Hermione spotted a large black owl in the mass of brown, tawny, and white. It fluttered down to Draco. She watched as he stroked the bird affectionately, while detaching its letter. His face grew extremely pale as he read it. Draco shot out of his seat and strode out of the Great Hall. Hermione stood and followed him a few minutes later. She found Draco in a rather deserted part of the library.  
"Hey," Hermione whispered. Draco didn't say anything. He just kept his back to her. "I...um, saw you leave. Why were you in such a big hurry?"  
"No reason," he mumbled.  
"I just thought it had something to do with that letter."  
"Maybe..."  
"You want to talk?"  
"No."  
"What is wrong now? What did I do?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Why are you being so short with me?"  
"Because I'm not in a good mood," he said through gritted teeth.  
"Why?"  
Draco turned around. His face was flushed with anger. "Because, I don't need some stupid little Mudblood know-it-all sticking her nose in my business! Now go away, Granger!" He snapped.  
Hermione was quite taken aback. She quickly covered up her surprise and disappointment. "Fine, you want me to go away? I will! I thought you had actually changed. But, you know what they say, once a ferret, always a ferret! You know, now that I think about it, maybe I should have let myself drown or let the spiders eat me! It would have made someone happy! I'll see you later, Malfoy." Hermione turned on her heel and walked away form him, determined not to let him see her cry.  
"Grang- Hermione...wait...Hermione, wait!" Draco called quietly after her. Hermione kept on walking, not looking back.  
Outside the library, Hermione ran into Ron. "What the- Hermione, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing," she said as she tried to walk away. Ron grabbed her arm.  
"it is not. Why are you crying?"  
"Malfoy, that's why! Now, just go away!" Hermione walked away quickly but doubled back to the library after realizing she had left her bag there. Hermione was picking up her bag when she heard Ron's voice from another row of the library.  
"You can not be serious! You...You're an idiot!" Ron said in a frustrated voice, trying his best not to yell.  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious! I only figured that out ten minutes ago! Thanks to my big mouth she'll probably never talk to me again!" Draco sounded furious. Hermione gasped. This didn't make sense. Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy were talking civilly with each other.  
Ron blew out hard. "You sure put yourself in quite a spot."  
"Tell me about it." The ancient bookcase creaked as Draco leaned against it. Hermione sneaked out of the library. Ron and Draco were having an actual conversation.  
'Let's put it this way. Something smells fishy and it's not the sardines Crookshanks usually steals from the kitchen.'  
While she left Ron and Draco continued talking. "Maybe you could...no, that wouldn't work. How about...no, too complicated. Maybe...maybe you could send her a letter!"  
Draco snorted. "What good will that do? She'd throw it in the fire before she even read it, especially if-if she knows who it's from!" Ron's plan dawned on Draco. "But, it still wouldn't work."  
"Why not?" Ron asked in an exasperated tone.  
"I can't apologize through a letter! Besides, I'd have to face her eventually, right?"  
"Right." Ron sagged against the bookshelf behind him. "I think the only thing you can do is wait for her to calm down before you talking with her."  
"Yeah. And I doubt she'll forgive me very quickly."  
"You'll be lucky if she forgives you by Christmas!"  
"Wonderful, that just pushed my mood down two more notches." The bookshelves creaked as Ron and Draco stood up. "Hey, thanks, I mean, just because I'm her potions partner, you don't have to make a truce with me."  
"Oh, please, you and I both know I'm not that stupid."  
"Anyway, thanks."  
"Aw, it's nothing. I should be thanking you for not doing anything worse. Of course, I wouldn't have blamed you. I wouldn't want to be stuck at Malfoy Manor with your dad either. Listen bro, I gotta get to Gryffindor Tower. Harry wants to play me in chess."  
"What's the point in that?"  
"No idea," Ron said.  
"See you later, Weasley."  
"You too, Malfoy." They left through a back door.  
  
Hermione steered clear of Draco for the next few weeks. The only problem with trying to stay away from Draco was that it was impossible. Between classes and watching Quidditch practices, there was no way to avoid him. Every time Hermione looked around in the corridor he was there. Draco had tried to talk to her a couple times but she had always found a way to avoid him. Eventually, he caught her alone when she was leaving the Quidditch pitch.  
"Granger, I need to talk to you," Draco said, forcing her last name out with difficulty. He walked up to her in his Quidditch robes, broom in hand.  
"I don't need or want o talk to you, "Hermione snapped as she kept walking. He stepped in front of her.  
"I know you're not ready to forgive me for my outburst the other day, but I-"  
"Darn right, I'm not! I was concerned about you! But instead of talking to me you decide to blow your top! What reason did you have to be upset anyway? Was it just because of me? It couldn't have been anything else, because, last time I checked, you have the perfect life going!"  
"Perfect! Everyone thinks that! I thought you understood what my life is like! I guess I was wrong!"  
"Maybe if you talked to me about it, I would understand!"  
"Yeah, right! No one can understand! All these years everyone has thought I have the best life going! That I have the best father who gives me anything I want! No one knows that what they think isn't true! No on cares!" Draco was brandishing his broom wildly.  
Hermione looked him straight in the face. "You're wrong!" She said quietly.  
"How am I wrong? No one cares how my life goes and no one would care if I died on this very spot!" He gestured with his gloved hand.  
"You're wrong," Hermione said again.  
"What?"  
"I said you're wrong!"  
"How do you know?"  
"I care, Draco! That's how!" Hermione stood there staring at him with a calculating expression for a minute. She could almost see the gears working in Draco's head, almost. She turned on her heel and left.  
"You just blew it for another few weeks," Ron said as he walked past Draco.  
"Don't remind me," Draco muttered as he stalked away.  
"Ron, come on! We have to practice some before it gets dark!" Harry yelled from the air.  
"Coming!" Ron jumped onto his broom and took off.  
  
Wow, two chapters in one day! Pretty amazing!  
  
Keep reminding them of these things. Warn them before God against quarreling about words; it is of no value, and only ruins those who listen.  
-2 Timothy 2:14  
  
Teenlaunch 


	11. Chapter 11

Invisible Hero: Chapter 11  
  
By:Teenlaunch  
  
Amoria- Can't tell. You'll figure it out. I hope...  
  
Anonymous- Sorry I couldn't update sooner!  
  
Raiast- I'll try to look at yours. I always forget something when I get online.  
  
Onigiri2- Sorry I didn't email you. Too much on my mind. I just found out I need glasses! Wonderful...Anyway, I update whenever I can. I'll try to remember to email you next time or something...  
  
pookers77- Glad you're excited. I wouldn't mind ideas for my next story. I've been trying to brainstorm ideas. It's not working too well...  
  
ckrfan- Someone got it on their first try! Yay!  
  
Satyrn-Vampyre – That's pretty high praise! Thanks!  
  
PinkTribeChick- That's because he sort of does know everything.  
  
Luthein- I don't care if you repeat yourself...Really!  
  
Lady Paine- I try to get the chapters up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading.  
  
a/n: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay. Like I said, I have a lot on my mind, even with school out! Anyway, eleventh installment! Enjoy!  
  
"Hey, Hermione!" Ginny yelled up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.  
"Yeah?" Hermione yelled back, poking her head out the door.  
"Can I come up there? I kind of need help with my hair."  
"Sure, as long as you don't mind me knowing what your costume looks like."  
"Oh please," Ginny said as she closed the door. "Like you wouldn't have known."  
"That's true."  
"Hey, Hermione," Lavender said. "You've seen all of our dresses but we haven't seen yous."  
"You will in a minute. Just let me do Ginny's hair."  
"Okay," Parvati sighed. Ginny's hair was done in a matter of minutes.  
"Come on, Hermione! Show us!" Lavender put the finishing touches on her dress.  
"Okay, okay, just a second." Hermione changed behind the curtains of her bed. After a while, the other girls began to get impatient.  
"What's taking so long?" Ginny whined.  
"I'll be done in a minute," Hermione said. "I just need to do my hair real quick."  
"Well, hurry."  
Hermione finally finished and came out to show them. "Wow!" Lavender muttered.  
"Who are you trying to impress?" Parvati asked.  
"Yeah, right," Ginny said as she examined the dress.  
Hermione's dress came down to her knees. Its top had spaghetti straps and it barley had a back at all. The dress' color changed each second, making it seem like it had a mind of its own. Her mask covered the top of her face and it had wings on its sides. It was flashing different colors just like the dress.  
Her hair was down and slightly curled. A string of stars hung from each of her ears and a large star pendant hung around her neck.  
"Well girls, let's go. Oh, and Hermione, make sure to bring a stick." Lavender walked to the door.  
"A stick?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah, haven't you ever heard your mom say that you'll have to beat the boys away?"  
  
When Hermione and the other girls reached the Great Hall most everyone was already there. All of the Gryffindors, including Harry and Ron, looked around the Hall in awe. An assortment of ghosts, candles, and pumpkins floated above the small tables.  
"Looks like Dumbledore couldn't get the Weird Sisters this year," Dean said.  
"Good, maybe we'll actually have some music that's more this century," Seamus said.  
"I thought you liked their music," Dean said as Harry led the Gryffindors to a particularly large table. Seamus rolled his eyes. Dumbledore walked up onto a platform at the back of the Hall that had curtains erected to hide the back of it.  
"Welcome students, teachers, and guests! To kind of 'kick start' the festivities tonight we have a student who is going to perform. His band, who also acts as back up singers, put off their other plans to be here tonight. I believe that he also has a cd, isn't that what it's called? Yes, he has a cd coming out in muggle stores in January. Before they perform, I will kindly ask them to remove their masks. Now, please welcome, Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore walked off the platform as the Slytherins cheered. The curtains opened in the middle and Draco appeared.  
He was dressed in a simple tux. A green cloak hung loosely about his shoulders and a green mask with a black snake on it hid the top of his face. He reached up and detached it slowly. Placing it off the side of the platform, he looked around. "Good evening," Draco said, speaking into the microphone attached to his earpiece. "Um, I know you all don't know what to expect, but, I hope you all enjoy the song I picked tonight. I – huh, oh, thanks." Draco turned around as someone poked him in the back from behind the curtain. He handed Draco guitar and Draco took it. "Anyway, I hope you like it."  
He adjusted the microphone as the curtain opened. It was completely dark behind Draco during the intro, until the drummer started playing. Light flooded into the back of the platform. The Gryffindors gasped. Fred and George Weasley winked at them before going back to playing.  
  
Living life with your eyes closed Expect to fall and it's gonna hurt 'Cause with my pain I've opened my eyes My tough luck Has made me realize That  
  
This is my fight To get up, stand in the light Here I am Taking a stand Here I am Cuz this is my life, my life  
  
And as time slowly takes me away It hurts just to watch as it pulls me each and every day So now's the time to turn my head on you To take control And do what I want to do Cuz  
  
This is my fight To get up, stand in the light Here I am Taking a stand Here I am Cuz this is my life, my life  
  
You want to know who I am Well, there's too many of me to know But you can hear me, I know you will If you can feel this the way that I do Then you'll love it the way that I do  
  
This is my fight To get up, stand in the light Here I am Taking a stand Here I am Cuz this is my life, my life This is my fight To get up, stand in the light Here I am Taking a stand Here I am Cuz this is my life, my life  
  
Draco was driving Hermione nuts and he knew it. He had stared at her through the whole song. Talk about annoying! He finally looked away after the song ended. Draco looked at her one last time and motioned for her to come up to the side of the platform.  
Even as applause still rang, Hermione walked to the back of the platform. Draco was standing with his back to her. He was talking to Fred and George as they all put away their instruments.  
"Wait 'till we tell Ron we've been playing with you for almost a year. He'll die of shock." George laughed.  
"No, wait until he sees the picture on the cd cover. That will make him die of shock," Draco said as he laughed with the twins.  
"That picture is enough to scare anyone to death!" Fred whispered to George.  
"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked.  
"Nothing! I was just fooling!" Fred winked.  
"Hey, I noticed you stumbled a bit through the first line. Why? I mean, it is one of your favorites and one of the best." George looked up at Draco while detaching a cymbal from its stand.  
"Trying not to laugh at your brother," Draco snorted.  
"How'd you know it was Ron?" Fred asked.  
"How could anyone not notice him? He sticks out like a sore thumb!" Draco laughed.  
"That's only too true. Everyone in our family does." George was toying with the cymbal in his hands. "Then again, all you have to do is run with the Weasleys and you stick out. I guess you noticed that though. Huh, lover boy?" Fred laughed as George finished, winking at his brother.  
"That's not funny!" Draco hissed, a pink tinge on his cheeks.  
"To you, maybe."  
"Ahem," Hermione said, giving a small fake cough. Fred spun around quickly, his hand hitting George's shoulder. George fumbled with the cymbal and it slipped out of his hand. He caught it right before it hit the ground.  
"Hey, Hermione." Fred grinned.  
"Hi." Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Fred, watch out!"  
"George, don't!" Draco reached up to catch George's arm but he was too late. The cymbal came down on Fred's head with a resounding clang. Fred swayed on the spot as George put away the vibrating cymbal.  
"Fred, you okay?" Hermione asked. Fred didn't answer.  
"Say something," Draco suggested.  
"Twinkle, twinkle, little star..." Fred stumbled a few steps. George walked up to him and supported him into the Great Hall, muttering to his brother.  
"We're DJs, remember? Quit fooling around."  
"Who's fooling?" Fred grumbled.  
Draco shook his head and turned to Hermione. "Hey, um...I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I just...I can't control myself very well."  
It took Hermione a minute before she realized what he was talking about. "Oh, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have bothered you," Hermione muttered.  
"Nah, it's my fault. If you haven't noticed, I have a big mouth and it has gotten me into trouble a lot!" Draco put his mask back on.  
"You can say that again," Hermione said, smiling and walking away.  
  
Hermione danced once with both Harry and Ron. She mostly talked with other people. At one point during the Ball, Hermione was sitting alone, watching her friends dance when she was tapped lightly on her hand. Hermione looked around. There was no one there. She looked down as a small voice spoke.  
"Miss, Miss...It is Octavia." Hermione found the elf crouching at her feet.  
"Hello, what brings you here?"  
"This does, Miss." Octavia handed Hermione a pink rose. A note was dangling below it.  
"Thank you, Octavia." Hermione took out her wand, tapped the rose's stem, and tucked it behind her ear, the thorns gone. After a few seconds she noticed Octavia had gone. Hermione read over the note quickly, grinning broadly. She stood and walked out of the Great Hall. While approaching the front doors, Hermione read over the note again.  
  
Meet me in 10 minutes outside in the garden.  
-Ryu  
  
Hermione pushed the doors open and walked down the steps. She reached the garden with a few minutes to spare. Feeling curiously care free, Hermione walked deep into the garden, coming to a small clearing. She sat on a bench and waited there, humming softly to herself, ignoring the music form the Great Hall. She didn't even realize what song she was humming until a voice floated into the clearing, the tune matching hers. The voice sounded strangely familiar.  
  
If I was invisible Then I could just watch you in your room If I was invincible I would make you mine tonight If hearts were unbreakable Then I could just tell you where I stand If I was invisible (Wait, I already am)  
  
Ryu sat down beside her quietly, his cloak making no noise at all. "I see you got my note."  
"Yeah," Hermione said as she nodded. "You seem to have taken a liking to Octavia."  
"She's faithful and does what I ask of her without question. She is also quicker than the others. Every time I come into the kitchen Octavia drops what she is doing and comes up to me, eagerly awaiting her errand. She told me once that she would like to leave Hogwarts when I graduate and work for me. I've tried to talk her out of it but she won't change her mind. She has already gone to Dumbledore to ask. He said he'll think about it. He is a great man," Ryu sighed, "no matter what people say."  
"You're right. He's like a father to a lot of people. There's no way to describe him. Then again, there are others who can not be described as well." Hermione glanced at Ryu and found him staring at her. "What?"  
"Nothing...I just remembered why I brought you out here." Ryu stood up and Hermione was surprised to see that he had on a black half mask with a red dragon snaking up the side. Ryu's eyes, which Hermione was seeing for the first time, danced with a mysterious silver light as he offered her his hand. "Dance with me?"  
"It's a fast song though. We- "Hermione began to speak but he cut her off.  
"I think we'll manage. I'm not that bad." Ryu laughed as Hermione took his hand. They slowly got into the music, letting it take control.  
  
Right Right  
  
Girl, I know what you're thinking You need some answers in your heart tonight Girl, I'm here to make it different Ease the pressure, sweeten up your life  
  
Let your hair down Let your guard down Let me show you everything You've been missing Let it all go Girl, ya gotta let it flow Don't let the door close I know I can get ya better  
  
You need some sugar You're only human baby Let me bring it onto you tonight I'll be your sugar I'm gonna make it easy Smooth it out And make you feel so right  
  
Right Right  
  
Girl, love doesn't have to be A bitter pill for ya time and again Girl, take a look at the big picture There's a new start here in my hand  
  
Let your hair down Let your guard down Let me show you everything You've been missing Let it all go Girl, ya gotta let it flow Don't let the door close I know I can get ya better  
  
You need some sugar You're only human baby Let me bring it onto you tonight I'll be your sugar I'm gonna make it easy Smooth it out And make you feel so right You need some sugar You're only human baby Let me bring it onto you tonight I'll be your sugar I'm gonna make it easy Smooth it out And make you feel so right  
  
Going through it I come to you Just a kiss Is good for you I'm not leaving You this way That's why you hear me say  
  
You need some sugar You're only human baby Let me bring it onto you tonight I'll be your sugar I'm gonna make it easy Smooth it out And make you feel so right You need some sugar You're only human baby Let me bring it onto you tonight I'll be your sugar I'm gonna make it easy Smooth it out And make you feel so right  
  
Both Ryu and Hermione were panting by the end of the song. Somehow, Hermione had ended up in Ryu's arms. They both blushed beneath their masks and separated.  
"I, uh, didn't know you could dance so well," Ryu said softly.  
"Same here," Hermione muttered.  
"I need to- "Ryu stopped talking as he heard footsteps on the path.  
"Hermione? Hermione, you out here?" Ron called out softly, as though trying not to disturb the quiet.  
"I have to go," Ryu said. "I'll be seeing you, but you won't see me." He smiled slightly before disappearing into the bushes. Ron came jogging down the path.  
"There you are, Hermione. Everyone's looking for you. Why-uh-why'd you come out here anyway?" Hermione shrugged as Ron rambled. "I don't see anything fascinating enough to stay out here for half an hour." Hermione gave him a disbelieving look. "So, what are you doing out here?" Hermione walked up to him.  
"Talking with a friend. That's all. Why?"  
"Just wondering. By the way, where'd you get the rose?"  
"Curiosity killed the cat, Ron. You need to remember that."  
"Oh, yeah." Ron laughed. "Uh...What cat?"  
  
Man, you guys are lucky. I was going to cut this chapter off half way through. Anyway, please review!  
  
By the meekness and gentleness of Christ, I appeal to you- I, Paul, who am "timid" when face to face with you, but "bold" when away!  
-2 Corinthians 10:1  
  
Teenlaunch 


	12. Chapter 12

Invisible Hero: Chapter 12  
  
By: Teenlaunch  
  
Raiast- Here, here, here! Fine, sheesh!  
  
Lady Paine- Glad someone liked it.  
  
Amoria- Good.  
  
NitenGale- Wonderful! Hey, if you have an email address why don't you leave it for me?  
  
Luthein- You found more to say!  
  
PinkTribeChick- Yes, getting there.  
  
a/n: You all are probably mad at me for dragging this out. I'm maybe a bit more than halfway through. Sorry for the late update. Twelfth installment.  
  
"Alright, class, unfortunately, Argus' cat, Mrs. Norris, sneaked into the dungeons last night and overturned almost everyone's potions. We will not be making new ones- "Snape stopped as many students cheered. "-until next term." Snape huffed. "Today you are to answer the questions on these papers." A pile of papers appeared in front of every group of students. "You are to work with your group. You may begin."  
Hermione sighed as she flipped through her groups' papers. "This will take all morning."  
"Looks that way, doesn't it?" Draco grabbed the papers.  
"You know, Hermione, I bet Mrs. Norris is the cat you said was killed by curiosity. Was she?" Ron asked from Hermione's other side while Harry stared into space.  
"What is he talking about now?" Draco whispered.  
"Nothing...something I told him the other day," Hermione said.  
"I don't want to know then?"  
"Hey, just what are you implying?"  
"Nothing...nothing what-so-ever!"  
"Right...liar!"  
The rest of potions passed slowly. The papers were extremely boring. Ron even fell asleep on Hermione's shoulder. Se squeaked in surprise and jumped, accidentally knocking Draco off his chair. This caused Ron to wake up in a particularly grouchy mood after being knocked off his own chair by a very aggravated Draco.  
"Watch it, Malfoy!" Ron growled.  
"You watch it, Weasley!"  
"Okay class, turn in your papers and you may leave. Happy Christmas."  
"And a Happy New Year!" Ron grumbled as he flung down his quill. Draco shook his head.  
"I'll see you later, Hermione," Draco whispered as he left.  
"That-that...why can't he just give us a day off?" Ron sputtered.  
"Let's think...because he's evil?" Hermione asked as Harry left.  
"Evil? He's way past evil! He's crazy! He's insane! He's vile! He's nuts, and- He's right behind me, isn't he?" Hermione nodded slightly.  
"Very perceptive, Mr. Weasley. Detention for two weeks. Miss Granger, would you leave so I can kindly talk to Mr. Weasley?" Snape placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and Ron jumped. He looked at her with pleading eyes.  
"Yes, Sir." Hermione gathered her things and left the room. Once outside in the corridor, Hermione looked around to make sure no one was watching her and pressed her ear to Snape's door.  
"Mr. Weasley- Ron, I need you to do me a favor. You will serve your 'detention' for the next two weeks by keeping an eye on Miss Granger's lab partner. I've noticed he's been a bit off color lately. I think his father has something to do with it." Snape sounded worried.  
"You mean that's all?" Ron asked. "Is he going home for the holidays?"  
"Not from what I know. His father could have something planned though. He's at the age when- "Snape choked.  
"At the age when what?" Ron asked nervously.  
"Nothing...Don't worry about it. Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Don't let him know what you're up to though."  
"I won't." There were footsteps and Hermione started. She sprinted down the corridor just as the door opened.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, want to play me in a game of chess?" Ron asked.  
"No thanks," Hermione said softly.  
"What'd I do now?"  
"Nothing...I just...I'm not feeling well," Hermione said as Ron sat down on the couch beside her.  
"Do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?"  
"No, I'm fine Ron. It's nothing...life threatening."  
"Okay, I was just asking."  
"Well, stop asking." Hermione sighed. "Sorry...I'll be back in a bit, okay?"  
"K," Ron said quietly as he watched Hermione walk out the portrait hole. "Hey, Harry-"  
  
Hermione sighed heavily as she walked from Gryffindor Tower into the castle, not paying attention to where her feet were taking her. She soon found herself in the Astronomy Tower. She sat down on the windowsill and didn't try to stop the tears from coming. She had held them in all day. She watched the sun set slowly and the tower grew darker. Hermione didn't even notice that she had left the tower door open. There were soft footsteps and the door creaked open. She looked up.  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ryu walked into the room slowly and came up to her. Hermione looked away.  
"I'm fine. I'll be alright in a little while," Hermione said softly.  
"Would it help if you told me what's wrong?" Ryu sat down across from her.  
"Maybe..."  
"Then tell me."  
"It...It's just that- that my cousin...He was killed in a car wreck last year. Christmas was always his favorite time of year. He always liked the hustle and bustle of the last minute shopping we always did together. We would put the Christmas tree up and put out the nativity scene every Christmas Eve, singing carols at the top of our lungs. We spent a lot of time together. His brother, Josh, loved to hang around us. My cousin taught me a whole lot of things. He taught me to sing, dance, skateboard..."  
"Skateboard?"  
"It was one of his hobbies. He just started teaching me one day. He was like a brother to me. I miss him."  
"I don't doubt it." The door, still open, gave a loud creak. Ryu looked over at it and shrugged. "My mother almost died a few months ago."  
"How?"  
"Accident, I guess. She didn't say anything else."  
"I'm glad she's alright. I hate to see anyone mourn over a loved one. It's...depressing. Yet here I am doing it."  
"It's unavoidable. I know a couple people that are special to me."  
"I have a lot of people like that." Hermione glanced at Ryu who seemed to be staring at her from beneath his hood.  
"The one thing you need to remember is that he's still here with you," Ryu said softly. "He's still here. He's in this room. No matter what, he'll always watch over you, just like me." Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She sobbed freely into her arms. Suddenly, Ryu's hand was on her shoulder. He pulled her into an awkward hug.  
"Sorry," Hermione sniffed after a few minutes.  
"It's okay. I understand," Ryu whispered. "You...uh...better get back."  
"Yeah." Hermione was almost out the door when she turned around. "Are you going home for Christmas?"  
"Yes," Ryu muttered, a slight edge to his voice.  
"I'll talk to you later."  
"Bye."  
  
"I didn't know Malfoy was going home for Christmas. How did you find out?" Ron asked as he ate slowly.  
"I talked to him. How else?" Hermione answered.  
"I meant...when?"  
"Today, right outside the library."  
"Did he say why he's decided to go home? I heard he hated going home."  
"He didn't tell me why. I didn't ask." Hermione looked up at Ron. He was staring at his food. "Ron, what's wrong?"  
"I-I don't feel too good. I'll see you guys later." Ron stood up and started to leave the hall. He stopped at the door and looked around to the teachers' table. He and Snape exchanged a glance.  
"I swear! That boy has some screws loose or something!" Hermione huffed.  
  
"Why do you have to know about everything I do?" Draco sputtered angrily at Ron as they stood in the library.  
"I was just wondering! Friends are supposed to be there for each other. You have not been treating me like one. If you want to keep me as your friend you had better shape up! I want to help. You haven't been showing up for most meals and you won't look any teachers in the face. What's wrong?" Ron asked after his anger had died down.  
"There is nothing wrong with me," Draco said calmly.  
"You're lying," Ron said accusingly.  
"How do you know?"  
"Because of the way you've been acting. Why can't you tell me?"  
"I just don't want to. I've always been like this. I like my privacy." Ron snorted. "I don't want to lose the few friends I have, Ron. I just...I'm having a hard time at home. I will be fine. Don't worry, okay?"  
"Where have I heard that before?"  
"Ron?"  
"Okay," Ron sighed.  
"Thanks, the train leaves tomorrow. I need to go pack. I'll see you later."  
"K, bye."  
  
Well, not too much happened really. Sorry, I'll do better next time, promise! I'll see you later!  
  
May our Lord Jesus Christ himself and God our Father, who loved us and by his grace gave us eternal encouragement and good hope, encourage your hearts and strengthen you in every good deed and word.  
-2 Thessalonians 2:16-17  
  
Teenlaunch 


	13. Chapter 13

Invisible Hero: Chapter 13  
  
By: Teenlaunch  
  
darkwolf90- Thanks. Always glad to hear someone likes it.  
  
Luthein- I thought it was funny too. Then again, I am easily amused.  
  
Lady Lyn- Wow! I mad someone's day with my story! That makes me feel a lot better.  
  
Lady Paine- I know. It was just a filler really. You'll understand later.  
  
invisible2u- So many reviews! Thanks for all of them! Just keep reviewing please!  
  
a/n: Well, just like Lady Paine said. The last chapter was boring. I hope this one is better. I just didn't want to rush into this one. I'm not really even sure what the next few chapters have to do with the story...Actually, yes I do...Oh well. Thirteenth installment!  
  
Three days after Draco left, a disturbing thing happened in the wizarding world.  
"Hey, Hermione, mail's here," Harry said, pointing up. A large barn owl landed in front of Hermione. She took the Daily Prophet from the owl. She took a drink, glanced at the title on the front page, and choked.  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked. Hermione shoved the paper in his face. Harry looked over Ron's shoulder. The boys' eyes grew wide. Hermione looked over Ron's other shoulder to read.  
  
Luscious Malfoy Arrested!  
  
Last night, at approximately 2 am, Mr. Luscious Malfoy was arrested by Ministry of Magic officials. While being carted away to confront the Minister, Luscious' son, Draco James Malfoy, was rushed to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical maladies and Injuries. Ministry officials are saying, that if not for a family of muggles living in the vicinity, Mr. Draco Malfoy, 17, would have been dead before they arrived at Malfoy Manor. Although he denies it, luscious is suspected of his son's severe beating, and near death experience.  
According to Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, who assisted in the arrest of Mr. Malfoy, the witnesses to the arrest are actually relatives of a witch who currently attends Hogwarts with Draco. Josh Granger, cousin to Hermione Granger, told us his eye-witness account.  
"When I first saw them outside I thought they must be making a movie, but then...I heard him yell 'Crucio'!" Josh shivered. "I remember many of the things Hermione told me and my brother, especially since You-Know-Who has risen again."  
"Where is your brother?" Shacklebolt asked.  
"He's...dead...Anyway, one thing she told me of was the three Unforgivable Curses. Hermione always told me to be careful around people who could use those spells. You can never know if they're friend or foe." Josh shuddered as we asked him to continue. "I couldn't take it anymore. The younger boy was writhing and shouting. There was blood everywhere. I got up and ran."  
Josh, 14, used the little knowledge he has of wizards to locate a small family of them at a bus stop a few blocks away from Malfoy Manor. He explained the predicament of the younger Malfoy and Richard Carinal alerted the Ministry by first contacting Alastor Mad-Eye Moody. The Ministry officials were on the scene in a matter of minutes.  
Josh pleaded with the Ministry to allow him to keep his memories. After seeing he would not give in, the Ministry agreed to spare him and his family. Mr. Malfoy's trial will not be conducted until his son is able to attend or give evidence against him. Draco unfortunately has not made any progress in recovery since last night.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That's horrible!" Hermione gasped.  
"I wonder where Josh is. I mean, still having his memory and all," Harry said.  
"Hermione, what do you think happened? Why would Luscious Malfoy attack his own son?" Ron's face was pale.  
"I-I don't know..."  
  
"I knew this would happen! I just knew it!" Snape fumed.  
"Professor, if you had told me what you had suspected I could have stopped him! Why didn't you tell me?" Ron yelled.  
"It was up to Draco! I knew he would never follow in his father's footsteps. I was one of the only ones. Someone will need to go see him when he is a bit better."  
"I think I know who."  
  
Two days after the first article came out, a second one appeared on the front of the paper.  
"Hermione, look, another article," Ron whispered. The whole school was buzzing with the news. The Slytherins were particularly touchy about the subject.  
"Let me see."  
  
Malfoy Madness!  
  
Evidence has been 'unearthed' at Malfoy Manor to testify against Luscious Malfoy. Luscious, arrested three days ago, is undisturbed by this news.  
"They have nothing on me. A few pieces of parchment are not evidence!" Luscious fumed. The 'pieces of parchment' were found beneath Malfoy Manor's drawing-room floor, along with many other dark objects such as poison. Although unwilling, the Minister allowed one paper's contents to be published.  
  
Luscious,  
  
Your son's time approaches. If he refuses, deal with him and bring him to me. I will not take no for an answer. I await his services.  
  
Your Master,  
Lord Voldemort  
  
Looking back at Luscious' record, many people have a proposed explanation to the unanswered questions.  
"Luscious was testing him," says Madame Bones.  
"It was just a publicity stunt," snorted Dolores Umbridge.  
"Mr. Malfoy has finally cracked," sniffed Percy Weasley.  
Still, the most logical explanation comes from Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.  
"I believe, from the evidence I have seen, that Luscious' orders were to take young Draco to You-Know-Who so he could be inducted into his army of Death Eaters. The letter from You-Know-Who stated very clearly that refusal would not be tolerated. Obviously, Draco refused to join and was beaten. I do not, however, know why Draco refused. I always thought they had a 'like father, like son' thing. Clearly, I was wrong. If not for josh Granger, Draco probably would have been subjected to something worse than death."  
Mr. Weasley has been asked to talk with Draco on this matter to confirm his suspicions. Unfortunately, Draco has not awoken. He is out of his once immediate danger, but St. Mungo's doctors are wondering if he will ever stir. Please, keep him in your thoughts and prayers.  
  
"Your dad sure does hate Luscious Malfoy," Harry whispered.  
"Tell me about it. Ever since You-Know-Who came back he's been trying to pin him for something. Now he may have his chance." Ron glanced up at the teachers' table. Hermione looked up too, and just in time. Snape flung his paper to the floor, stood up, and stomped out of the hall, his face livid.  
"What's eating Snape?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged. "Hey, Hermione, can I talk to you?" Harry leaned closer to her, so Ron couldn't hear.  
"I guess."  
"In the entrance hall, not here. No questions right now."  
They both left the hall unnoticed. Ron was scanning the article again.  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.  
"I was just wondering if you'd noticed how weird Ron's been acting lately."  
"Come to think of it, yes. Why?"  
"Every time Ron and Malfoy would pass each other in the hallway they stop a second. I see their mouths move for two seconds and then...Get the picture?"  
"Sort of...Ron's also been having private talks with Snape. I've overheard them once, after class."  
"Snape? Now I really need to talk with Ron."  
"See if you can find out anything."  
"Me?"  
"No, your twin brother who looks nothing like you," Hermione said sarcastically.  
"That means I don't have to?"  
"Harry!"  
"I'm going..."  
  
Harry tried to catch Ron many times. After the first time, Ron seemed to catch on.  
"Hey, Ron, what's up with you?" Harry had asked as he and Ron worked inn Potions.  
"What do you mean? There's nothing up with me. I didn't even know I was up!"  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron, what's wrong with you? You and Malfoy have been acting strange. Now this happened. Care to enlighten me?"  
"No. I-I made a promise, Harry. I can not break it. Don't ask me again." Ron looked away.  
"But why?"  
"I said don't ask me, Harry. Ask Hermione."  
But Harry didn't ask Hermione. He just went about his business as usual until a third and final article appeared.  
  
Sorry I had to leave off there. I've been busy lately. Anyway, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.  
  
Woe to you, O destroyer, you who have not been destroyed! Woe to you, O traitor, you who have not been betrayed! When you stop destroying, you will be destroyer; when you stop betraying, you will be betrayed.  
-Isaiah 33:1  
  
Teenlaunch 


	14. Chapter 14

Invisible Hero: Chapter 14  
  
By: Teenlaunch  
  
Luthein- Thanks, glad it's a bit successful.  
  
eman- Well, sorry for the late update.  
  
invisible2u- Don't worry. Draco will get better. Why wouldn't he?  
  
PinkTribeChick- I wasn't sure if anyone would like those chapters. There isn't much to them. Thanks again.  
  
NitenGale- Okay...Funny, but very, um...I don't know what...Anyway, here's the next chapter.  
  
babybush2008- Yeah...RIGHT...  
  
HaliJade Snape- Maybe...Keep reading.  
  
Lost my Marbles- I thought so too. I looked it up in the book. She spells it the way I do.  
  
a/n: Okay everyone! Finally, an update. Not much of one...Anyway, hope you like! Fourteenth installment.  
  
Two days after the second article, a third and final one appeared. Harry was first to spot it. "Hermione, look! It's Malfoy! They've got his picture in the paper." Harry handed it to Hermione. She read it aloud and half the table leaned in to listen.  
  
Draco's Darkest Day  
  
Draco Malfoy has awakened at last! After five days of motionless sleep, Draco has woken to find his father in Azkaban and himself in St. Mungo's. Draco's first reaction to this news was a huge smile, followed by a grimace as he lifted his head to see the damage done to his body. His injuries consist of a broken leg, wrist, a few broken or fractured ribs, and various cuts and bruises. Already, Draco has made quick friends of Josh Granger and Arthur Weasley. As Draco ate his first meal in five days, he told us his story.  
"It started just before Halloween. I got a letter from my father. That letter almost lost me a special friend. I didn't tell anyone when or why I was going home. I knew what would probably happen when I got there. Still, I kept my fate to myself.  
"After I was home for three days my father summoned me to his study. My mother had left that morning for America. She probably doesn't know what happened yet. Anyway, my father told me his orders from V-Voldemort. I flat out refused to become his 'pawn'."  
"Why did you refuse?" Arthur asked.  
Draco hesitated before answering. "I have my reasons. Anyway, my father tried to talk me out of my decision. When he saw I wouldn't be swayed, he pulled out his wand and threatened not only me but someone back at school. I guess you could say he 'struck a nerve' when he threatened her.  
"I pulled out my wand and threw a curse at him. All the while, I was preparing for the beating of my life. I wasn't even sure if he would stop there. We battled for a few minutes. He overpowered me and he kicked my wand from my hand. It hit the wall opposite of where I laid.  
"Father was making this long speech about Dumbledore when I stood up and charged him. We slammed into the window behind my father, shattering it completely and falling some 50 feet to the ground. I didn't even notice the glass I landed on. I was busy trying to pry my father's fingers form my neck. My pain overpowered me. I could feel myself weakening.  
"Father threw me off of him. I realized with horror that my wand was in his study. My father cast the Imperious Curse on me. I don't know how, but I fought it off. Of course, Father wasn't too happy. He cast the Cruciatus Curse on me next. He continued that for about twenty or so minutes without relenting.  
"I heard shouting. The curse lifted. My father swore under his breath. He tried to lie by saying I had fallen from my broom and he was trying to help me. They didn't believe him, of course. My father was a bout to throw the killing curse when I forced myself to stand and tackled him again. I was yelling something when I did it. That was when I passed out."  
"Do you remember what you yelled? I'm a bit curious." Arthur asked.  
"No."  
"Oh, I do!" Josh yelled. "You said- "Draco placed his hand over an indignant looking Josh Granger's mouth.  
We will probably never know what Draco said, but now we have enough evidence against Luscious to put him in jail for a while. Luscious is, however, still entitled to a trial. When his son is able to come to the Ministry the trial will take place.  
  
Ron let out a low whistle. Harry stared at the paper, his eyes blank.  
"That horrible, foul, evil man!" Hermione shrieked.  
"Who would have guessed? Malfoy's on our side!" Harry whispered.  
"Still, that doesn't change the past. I mean, just because he's on our side we can't just, all of a sudden, be nice to him!" Ron said.  
"That's true, but we could be a bit nicer to him, couldn't we?" Hermione asked.  
"That's up to him," Harry said.  
  
"Hey, Hermione." Ron sat down beside her.  
"Hello, Ron. What is it?"  
"You mean I can't just sit down without- "Ron stopped as he noticed Hermione's face. "Uh, Dumbledore wants to see us."  
"Us? What about Harry?"  
"Not Harry, just us. He said it was important."  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. It's good to see you." Dumbledore smiled. "Please, have a seat. Now, I am sure you are both wondering why I have called you here." The two nodded. "I need someone trustworthy to take Draco this letter from Severus. I knew that I could trust you two. Harry would have gone with you but he has plans. Are you both able to leave right now?"  
"Yes, Sir. We'll go." Hermione said quickly, thankful she had brought her cloak.  
"Good, good. I will accompany you to Hogsmead where you will take the Knight Bus to St. Mungo's."  
"Thank you, Professor," Ron said. As they were walking down the entrance hall Ron stopped.  
"Mr. Weasley, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked.  
"I left my cloak in my dorm. Sorry." Ron's ears turned slightly pink.  
"It's okay. Do hurry and get it. We will wait outside."  
"Thank you, Sir." Ron sprinted up the stairs as Dumbledore and Hermione walked down to the lake. The two were silent as they waited for Ron. Hermione suddenly looked up at the castle and found she was being watched. Ryu looked down a couple more seconds, gave her a small salute, and left the window.  
"A friend of yours?" Dumbledore asked as Hermione smiled.  
"Yes," Hermione whispered. "But he was going home for Christmas."  
"Perhaps he decided to stay here."  
"Perhaps." Ron came running up a couple minutes later, his cloak lopsided.  
"Alright, let's go," Ron said. They walked in silence to a deserted road in Hogsmead. Dumbledore stopped and held out his right hand. There was a loud bang and a triple-decker, violently purple bus skidded to a halt in front of him. Its doors swung open and a young man stepped onto the road.  
"Good morning. My name is Stan Shunpike and I- "Stan stopped and stared at the man in front of him. "Well, I'll be, ain't you Professor Dumbledore? Head of Hogwarts? Greatest wizard of the- "  
"Enough flattery, Mr. Shunpike. I would not like to hold you up, so, hurry along you two." Dumbledore handed Hermione a small roll of parchment and pushed Ron and Hermione toward the Knight Bus.  
"Thank you, Sir. We'll see you later." Hermione climbed into the bus slowly, Ron waiting impatiently behind her.  
"Please, take your time at St. Mungo's! I am sure he is quite lonely. He will welcome your company." Dumbledore waved jovially at them before turning to Stan and handing him a small pile of gold.  
"Thank you kindly, professor Dumbledore, Sir!" Stan hoped into the bus quickly. Ron and Hermione took two seats behind Stan. "Alright, Ern, let's go!" Hermione gripped the candle bracket above her while Ron looked around frantically for something to hold on to. There was a loud bang and the bus shot off. Ron's chair toppled over backwards.  
"Ow..." Ron groaned as he picked himself up and looked out the window. "Hey, I know where we are!" Hermione looked out the window and saw the Burrow looming ahead of the bus. Mrs. Weasley, standing outside, waved energetically at the bus. Ron and Hermione waved back, unsure if she would see them. She obviously did because she smiled and waved harder.  
"So," Stan swiveled around in his chair to talk to his passengers, "where are ya headed again?"  
"St. Mungo's Hospital," Ron said as he sat back in his chair.  
"Got relatives there?" Stan asked uninterestedly.  
"Nah, just visiting that bum, Malfoy." Ron closed his eyes contentedly.  
"Draco Malfoy? He just woke up a couple o' days ago, didn' he? Why would ya want to visit 'im if he probably won't recognize ya?"  
"Ah, he'll recognize us. Nothing to worry about."  
"Looks like she is," Stan muttered. Ron looked over at Hermione. She was staring at the letter in her hand with a worried expression.  
"You're worried about that self-centered git, aren't you?" Ron asked.  
"Self-centered? What he did was not self-centered!" Hermione burst out, drawing the gaze of a few more passengers.  
"What was it then?" Ron asked hotly. Hermione opened her mouth to respond but an elderly wizard at the back of the bus beat her to it.  
"He did a very honorable thing, that he did. Didn't you read the last article?"  
"Course I did! Everyone at Hogwarts has!" Ron turned in his chair.  
"Why are you saying that he's self-centered then?" asked a young witch from the second floor of the bus.  
"He's always been that way! Why and how would he have changed overnight?"  
"Maybe he didn't. You read the articles! It was Luscious! I met the boy and his father once, while in Knockturn Alley. Draco didn't seem too happy. He kept looking at the shops as though the merchandise in their windows were going to attack him! Poor boy..." A wizard across from Ron shook his head sadly.  
"Can you blame him, Charles After all he's probably been through before this? No wonder he's always been pale." Charles' counterpart looked up at the Knight Bus's ceiling in thought.  
"I was told he's always been a bit of a bully at Hogwarts." A witch behind Hermione talked from behind her magazine.  
"A bit of a bully?" A frail, old witch shrieked.  
"Yes, a bit. What's it to you, you old windbag of a Marsh?" The witch snapped, putting down her magazine.  
"I'll have you know, Dora, that he has tried to get Potter and his friends- these two in fact- expelled millions of times! Hasn't he?" Madame Marsh shot at Hermione and Ron.  
"Well, yes, but he- "Dora cut Hermione off.  
"What does that prove? It was probably his father's doing!" Dora yelled.  
"That's true! I bet Luscious beat the boy 'till he acted the way he wanted him to!" Charles wailed.  
"But now- "Hermione tried feebly to butt in.  
"They should throw him in Azkaban for life!"  
"That's right!" The bus buzzed with conversation, everyone trying to get their opinion heard.  
"How did we get off the original subject?" Stan asked quietly.  
"How knows?" Ron sighed, sinking down in his chair and closing his eyes.  
Hermione stared out the window, thinking. 'I wonder if Ryu and Draco are- No, that's impossible! Draco's at St. Mungo's and I just saw Ryu at Hogwarts. Then again, Draco is a Malfoy. He may have someone working for him.' Hermione sighed and closed her eyes as well. "I have a headache," she groaned.  
  
Okay people, not a good chapter but, it's all I had time for. Hermione's just thinking it could be him, by the way. She just...She still doesn't know, okay? Anyway, until next time!  
  
For God did not give us a spirit of timidity, but a spirit of power, of love, and of self-discipline.  
-2 Timothy 1:7  
  
Teenlaunch 


	15. Chapter 15

Invisible Hero: Chapter 15

By: Teenlaunch

alliecat326- Okay!

jade-snake- Glad someone likes where it's going...

invisible2u- Thanks for all the praise!

crimsonskie- I see that...

Luthein- Load off of my shoulders.

PinkTribeChick- Yes, only a bit though! I'm making her out to be a dunce in this story...opps...

a/n: Well, finally another chapter. I just wrote another story I've wanted to do for a while and I'm having major writer's block in the Inuyasha section of mind. If anyone has a request story or an idea for a story with Inuyasha and Kagome please tell me! Thanks! Fifteenth installment!

" 'Ere ya are! St. Mungo's! Anythin' else we can do ya for?" Stan asked as Ron and Hermione disembarked from the bus.

"No thanks. We'll see you later!" Hermione smiled.

" 'K, hit it, Ern!" Ron and Hermione waved until, with a loud bang, the Knight Bus disappeared.

"Glad that's over with," Ron muttered as he and Hermione entered St. Mungo's and approached the front desk.

"Hello, and welcome to St. Mungo's! How may I help you?" A witch asked from behind the desk.

"Yes. Can you tell us which room Draco Malfoy is in?" Hermione asked. The witch's smile faltered.

"I'm sorry. He is allowed no visitors. Only Arthur and Josh are to see him."

"We were sent to see Draco by Dumbledore." Hermione watched as the witch contemplated over what to do. "I am also cousin to Josh Granger."

"I'm Arthur Weasley's son. Can we go now?" Ron asked.

"Well, I..." The witch didn't answer.

"What seems to be the problem, Joy?" A mediwizard walked up behind the nurse.

"Oh, Sir, these kids say they were sent to see Draco Malfoy." The mediwizard frowned slightly.

"Why haven't you let them go?"

"He is not to see anyone, Sir."

"I know that. I was the one who ordered that to everyone." The mediwizard turned to Ron and Hermione. "I will take you to Draco's room. Please, follow me." He led them to the stairs. There was a line for the lifts. Joy watched them go angrily. The three climbed the stairs slowly. "So, are you friends of Draco's?"

"You could say that," Hermione said. Ron scowled. "I'm sorry. I never caught your name."

"Oh, so sorry. I'm Mediwizard Paine, but please call me Mr. Paine. I have been Draco's doctor since he came here. Who, may I ask, are you?"

"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Hermione pointed to herself and Ron who was at the top of the stairs. Ron peered down at Mr. Paine.

"Is this the right floor?" Ron asked. Mr. Paine nodded. Ron opened the door and stepped into the hall, closely followed by Mr. Paine and Hermione.

"Let me see him first," Mr. Paine said. He walked down the hall and turned into one of the rooms.

"So, what if he doesn't recognize us, like Stan said?" Ron asked.

"I don't think he has amnesia, Ron," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but- "

"Heads up!" Someone yelled. Ron whipped around and was instantly run over by a meal cart. He flew across the floor, hitting his head on a door.

"Ron, Ron! Are you okay?" Hermione ran over to him.

"I- HATE- STARS!" Ron yelled, trying to stand. His head came in contact with a doorknob. "Ow...Alright," Ron crawled from beneath the door, muttering, "whose door is this?" Ron faced the door, but it was no longer closed. Lockhart was standing there, staring at Ron. "Gah! Um, sorry!" Ron sprinted to Draco's door where Mr. Paine was standing. Hermione came up to Ron.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Paine asked.

"I'm- just-fine," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Is Draco awake?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes, very awake! I didn't tell him he has visitors. I thought you might like to surprise him." Ron and Hermione walked into Draco's room to find Draco sitting in bed, dressed completely in black. His guitar was on his lap, his eyes were closed, and he was singing softly.

I'm reaching deeper down inside of me

For answers to questions, honesty

I feel like I've fallen from a state of grace

I know that I can't run from my mistakes

Where do you go when you've gone too far

You open up your arms

I want to believe that love has the heart to

Take me home

Take me back home

Take me back home

Take me back home

Take me back home

Forgiveness, a sweet kiss is all I need from you

So hold me cuz only you can pull me through

I'm fighting, I'm crying, calling out your name

I want to live a life that shows the change

Where do you go when you've gone too far

You open up your arms

I want to believe that love has the heart to

Take me home

Take me back home

Take me back home

Take me back home

Take me back home

When the lies have consumed you

So thick you can hardly move through

When you don't recognize your face

You pray for redemption day

I know that I can't run from my mistakes

Where do you go when you've gone too far

You open up your arms

I want to believe that love has the heart to

Take me home

Take me back

Where do you go when you've gone too far

You open up your arms

I want to believe that love has the heart to

Take me home

Take me back home

Take me back home

Take me back home

Take me back home

As the last chord faded away, Ron and Hermione clapped. Draco turned, obviously surprised, and smiled as his gaze met Hermione's. Bandages were all over his face and arms. "Hello, Hermione. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Ahem," Ron said indignantly.

"Oh, you too, Weasley. So," Draco said as he turned back to Hermione, while putting his guitar away. "What brings you here?"

"Dumbledore sent us with this letter from Snape." Hermione handed him the roll of parchment. He took it gingerly and unrolled it. He read it quickly and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Draco looked around the room. "Darn, no parchment, ink, or quill! Hm..."

"I'll go see if I can find some." Hermione walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Good, now we can talk, privately." Ron moved closer to Draco's bed. "I just saved your neck, I think..."

"What? What's you do?"

"I took a leaf out of your book."

"Took a...what?" Draco's eyes widened. "You- you- "

"That's right!"

"You- you didn't say anything, did you?"

"No! I stood at the window, let her see me, and disappeared." Draco sighed heavily.

"Thank goodness! Wait, but I told her- "

"Make something up!"

"Fine. Thanks, I guess. She'll still figure it out, you know."

"Hey, I helped as much as I could. It's up to you now."

"Gee, thanks." Ron held up a hand. There was the sound of soft footstep. Ron raced across the room and leaned casually against the wall. Hermione walked in carrying a piece of parchment, an ink well, and a quill.

"Here," Hermione muttered, handing Draco the items.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Draco," Hermione after a minute. "Have you had any company besides Mr. Weasley and Josh?"

"No," Draco said as he wrote. "That is, unless you count the press. I wish I was out of here and I've only been awake two days."

"Have you asked Mr. Paine when you can leave?"

"Yeah, he said probably next week, but I'm not counting on it."

Hermione was about to ask something else when she heard a scratching noise, followed by a low yipping noise. "What's that?" Draco froze. Ron's eyes flew to Draco. Draco covered his mouth and started coughing loudly. "What the- "

"Go get him some water and hurry!" Ron pushed Hermione out the door and slammed it. Draco jumped out of bed and walked slowly to a closet. He opened the door, picked up a small black ball, and put it in a box. He closed the door and in bed. He stared up his coughing fit again as Hermione walked in the room. She handed him a glass and he took it carefully.

"Thanks, much better."

"I bet," Hermione muttered.

I know, that wasn't much of a chapter. I'm really sorry about how late I am. I just started High School. Thanks for bearing with me.

'...I needed clothes and you clothed me, I was sick and you looked after me, I was in prison and you cme to visit me.'

-Jesus of Nazareth

-Matthew 25:36

Teenlaunch


	16. Chapter 16

Invisible Hero: Chapter 16

By: Teenlaunch

invisible2u- I'm not too good with fluff and the story's already written...I'll see what I can do.

Katjuska- Thank you. Sorry for the late update. One question, you wouldn't happen to be a Redwall fan, would you?

Noubliz- Sorry for the late update. I hate high school. Thanks for reading.

Kathea- Thanks. I'm glad a lot of people actually know what they are.

Nikki- Well, thanks for making my day.

dhrfan #1- Talented? I wouldn't say that...

jade-snake- Aww...Thanks a bunch...

PinkTribeChick- It's still moving slow though. I'll see if I can make this chapter longer.

Watersprit- Yes, I am. Thanks for asking.

a/n: Well, sorry for taking so long. I'll try to keep on top of this. Anyway, sixteenth installment.

"Ron, Hermione! Where've you been? Dumbledore said- "Harry was cut off by Ron.

"We had do Dumbledore a favor."

"Like what?" Harry asked from his armchair.

"Nothing much, delivered a letter." Ron yawned. "Hey, Mate, I'm beat. I'm going to bed."

"Sure, whatever, g'night, Ron," Harry said stiffly. He waited until he heard the dormitory door close to turn to Hermione. "Where did you two go?"

Hermione sighed as she sank into an armchair. Harry watched her silently for a minute. "I have such a headache."

"Sorry, can't help. Can you answer me?"

"Sorry, Harry. I have my mind on other things."

"It's okay."

"We went to see Draco at St. Mungo's."

"What?"

"We delivered a message for Snape."

Couldn't he deliver it himself?"

"Guess not." Hermione sighed again and put a hand to her head.

"How'd you get such a bad headache?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. It might be because of that stupid Knight Bus or it could be because of Draco and Ryu!" Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Ryu? Who's Ryu? Why would Malfoy and this Ryu person give you a headache?"

"Well, Draco is just...I don't know. I think he's hiding something from me, but I just don't know."

"What about the other guy?"

"Ryu? Well, Ryu told me he was going home for the holidays but I saw him today. I thought I had an idea of who he might be. Now, I'm so confused."

"How about this, get unconfused and tell me who the heck this Ryu person is!"

"Let me get this straight. Ryu is a student here. You say he's not a Gryffindor, and Snape doesn't know who he is?" Harry asked after hearing Hermione's story.

"Right."

"I do not like mysteries. I like when the answer just jumps out at you!"

"We have two mysteries though," Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, Ron."

"See, I...I don't know what to make of it."

"Hey, I don't know either. I'll help because I highly doubt Ron will tell. I've already asked once."

"Thanks, Harry."

"Welcome."

Hermione sighed heavily as she looked up and down the deserted Hogsmead street. She held out her right hand and a loud bang made her start. The Knight Bus skidded to a halt. The doors swung open and Stan hopped out. He opened his mouth to speak but Hermione cut right to the chase.

"Hello, Stan. I'm going to St. Mungo's. Please and thank you." Hermione hopped into the bus, leaving behind a bewildered Stan. As the bus started off Hermione sat by the window, wondering how she had gotten sucked into this job.

It was a week before Christmas and Hermione was going to visit Draco for the umpteenth time. The last time she had taken Draco o the trial. His answer to every question stuck out vividly in her mind. The only catch this time was that she had to take Draco back to Hogwarts. She had waited to see Draco all week until the night before. Ron and Harry had started a row. Hermione had tried to stop them but they just jumped down her throat. The tears that had later made their appearance brought Harry back to reality but Ron was still angry with both his friends and refused to apologize.

Hot tears stung Hermione's eyes as she remembered Ron's words. _"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not perfect like both of you! I'm sorry I can't be the Famous Boy Who Lived or Miss Teacher's Pet or Mr. I'm-Not-A-Death-Eater-And-I'm-Here-To-Prove-It! Why can't you two just keep your noses out of my business? I'm a big boy! Thanks for always being a pain in the neck! I'm sure Ryu thinks the same about you! Just ask him! I guarantee you he will agree with me! Now, if you two will excuse me, I'm going to bed."_

With that Ron had slammed the door to his dorm. Harry and Hermione had sank down onto the couch, one crying freely, the other holding back his own bitter, resentful tears while trying to comfort his counterpart.

"Hey, 'Ermione, what's got you so mad?" Stan's voice made Hermione jump. "You're usually the happiest thing when you're goin' to St. Mungo's."

"I'm sorry, Stan. Ron upset me last night and I can't help thinking that...he's right. I am a pain." Hermione looked sadly at her ungloved hands and grimaced as she tried to move them. They were still stiff from the cold winter air.

"He don't know anythin'. Ask anyone. Bet no one else would say that. Especially me," Stan added in an undertone.

"Come again?"

"I said you ain't no pain. Look at me. At least, that's what people say. Before ya start comin' along with us I never talked to anyone. Never had a friend like you before. Believe me; Ron'll come to his senses. If he don't, he'll lose a good friend. Mark my words." Stan swiveled back around in his chair.

Hermione walked up to the desk in St. Mungo's and Joy looked at her with an annoyed expression. "Yes?" she asked in a strained voice.

"I am here to visit Draco."

"Of course," Joy sniffed.

"I was just wondering if Mr. Paine is in today."

"Yes. I will tell him to meet you in Mr. Malfoy's room."

"Thank you," Hermione said as she walked to the stairs. "At least I won't be seeing her again," she muttered as she climbed the stairs. She went to Draco's room and knocked lightly.

"Come in," came Draco's voice. Hermione walked into the room and saw Draco sitting on his bed, reading a book. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans as usual. "Hello, come to visit again?"

"Yes, and to talk to Mr. Paine."

"He'll be around in a few minutes. He always checks his patients every two hours." Draco stopped talking as Hermione sat down. He studied her face for a minute and frowned. "What'd Weasley do?"

"How did you- "

"Just a guess." Draco shrugged. "So, what's he do?"

"He and Harry had a row over some silly little thing and I somehow got myself involved. Ron just...went berserk. He said some things that aren't ture and some...that are."

"Was my name mentioned at all?"

"Once or twice, that's all."

"I always get dragged into your arguments somehow, huh? I didn't cause the argument, did I?"

"What argument?" Mr. Paine had slipped into the room unnoticed.

"Oh, it's nothing, Sir," Hermione muttered.

"Alright, now, Joy said you needed to see me?"

"Yes, I have this note from Professor Dumbledore." Hermione handed him a small bit of parchment.

"Okay, I believe I can live with this arrangement. I'll go get the papers. Wait here for one moment." Mr. Paine disappeared again.

"Papers?" Draco asked.

"Yes, papers. I have to fill them out for the Hospital to release you."

"You mean, I get to go back to Hogwarts?"

"What else would it mean?"

"Here we are," Mr. Paine said as he came back in. "Fill out everything, have Draco read over it, and have him sign here." Mr. Paine pointed to a spot on the last page.

Hermione flipped through the papers as Draco talked to Mr. Paine. Hermione looked up at Draco as Mr. Paine left. "Remind me to never do you any favors again," she said as she started on the first page

"Well, sorry for living," Draco huffed.

"You're excused."

"Finally," Draco sighed. "I thought I'd never see the light of day again!"

Hermione shook her head. "Draco, I meant to ask, what injuries do you still have that is making Mr. Paine send you to Hogwarts only to go straight to the hospital wing."

"Mostly minor bruises and cuts that were infected. He's also a little concerned about the dreams I've been having. He said I yell a lot when I'm having them and I thrash around too. I hurt myself pretty bad lost night when I rolled off my bed and landed on the floor, but I didn't stop there. He said I kept yelling the same thing over and over. It took him 10 minutes to calm me down after I woke up."

"That's pretty bad." Hermione held out her right hand. There was a bang and the Knight Bus appeared. "You know, I'm really getting tired of this thing," Hermione mumbled.

The bus's doors swung open and Stan hopped out. He opened his mouth but clamped it shut again when he saw Hermione. His eyes flew to Draco and his mouth fell open in surprise. "That's 'im?" Stan asked Hermione, pointing at Draco.

"Yes. Why so shocked?"

"Well, I-I don't know actually..."

"May we get on now?"

"Oh, yes, o' course! Sorry, 'Ermione. Usual seat's open!"

"Thanks," Hermione said slowly as she boarded with Draco right behind her.

"Oy, Mr. Malfoy," Stan called.

"It's Draco."

"K, what d'ya want done with yer stuff?"

"Uh, can you hand me my guitar? The other thing needs to be sent ahead of me to Hogwarts."

"Right, I'm on it." Stan came back onto the bus a few minutes later carrying Draco's guitar. He handed it to Draco and sat down in his seat. "Right, Ern, we're off!" Draco gripped Hermione's chair tightly as the bus took off.

"I hate this thing," Draco said after a minute. He looked around him and found about twenty people staring at him. "Do they have to do that?" he asked Hermione quietly. She shrugged. Draco shook his head and took out his guitar. He started playing softly but it grew louder and louder.

Stan leaned toward him. "Why don't ya sing somethin'. Ya look pretty miserable an' these peeps sure as heck are. Sing somethin' lively."

"Lively?" Draco smiled. He started playing extremely fast and loud. Everyone's attention was pulled to the front and bottom floor of the bus. Draco sang out over everything inside and out.

He's got a split finger wrap  
And his rope's pulled way to tight  
He's got a lunatic smile  
'Cause he's really drawn deep tonight  
  
He's got a fever, fever, fever, fever  
Grab a hold of anything and hold on tight  
It hits you like the venom from a rattle snake bite   
We're all here 'cause he's not all there tonight  
  
He takes one last breath  
And time turns inside out  
Then the gate busts open

To the world he dreams about  
  
He's got a fever, fever, fever, fever  
Stick a rope on anything 'cause he don't care  
He'd even take a ride on the electric chair  
We're all here cause he's not all there tonight  
  
He says it's really kind of simple  
Keep your mind in the middle  
While your butt spins 'round and 'round   
Take heed to Sankey's preachin'  
Keep liftin' and reachin'   
And ridin' like there ain't no clowns  
  
What he loves might kill him  
But he's got no choice  
He's a different breed  
With a voice down deep inside  
That's screamin' he was born to ride   
  
He's got a fever, fever, fever, fever  
Fever makes you crazy 'cause it makes no sense  
Like runnin' from your shadow out of self-defense  
He won't run and baby he can't hide  
He thinks the odds are even leavin' one hand tied  
He gets so tired of hangin' on so tight  
I know you think he's crazy well I think you're right  
We're all here 'cause he's not all there that's right

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Showoff," she said as watched the bus grow quiet again.

"Hermione, you're back!" Harry ran up to her as she came into the common room. He grabbed her arm tightly. "Watch out for Ron."

"Okay," Hermione muttered.

"How's Malfoy?"

"Fine, he's in the hospital wing."

"Why?"

"Bad dreams." Harry laughed at this. "Harry, it's not funny!"

"Yes it is."

Well, I hope you are happy! I have a bad headache now. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks for your patience.

The Spirit of the Sovereign Lord is on me, because the Lord has anointed me to preach good news to the poor. He has sent me to bind up the brokenhearted, to proclaim freedom for the captives and release from darkness for the prisoners

-Isaiah 61:1

Teenlaunch


	17. Chapter 17

Invisible Hero: Chapter 17

By: Teenlaunch

invisible2u- I'm glad too. Hopefully, I'll keep getting the chapters up about every two weeks.

bms22456- Good for you! Just stay that way!

Noubliz- Yes, I am using NIV, unless I can't find it for some silly reason. I hope you're seeing what I'm trying to get at with each verse.

NitenGale- Finally! So, you still don't have an email address? If you do, please give it to me. I just might give you a challenge or two.

jade-snake- Thanks again.

pixiefromfire- Thank you so much. I'm glad you like it.

PinkTribeChick- I know.

a/n: Hey, this chapter didn't take as long! Yay! Now if I can just keep this up! Thanks for all the support.

Christmas morning dawned bright and early for the girls in Gryffindor Tower. Ginny ran into the room, shouting at the top of her lungs. "Wake up, wake up! No one should be sleeping! It is the day the Lord hath made!" She shook each girl by her shoulders. The girls groaned and got up slowly.

"Gin, why do you do that?" Parvati asked.

"I dunno. It's fun!" Ginny plopped down on Hermione's bed. "Looks like you have a lot of presents." Hermione looked over the edge of her bed and found a slightly larger pile than she usually had. She climbed out of bed and pulled the first parcel form the pile. She opened it slowly.

"It's from Harry," Hermione said. She held up a picture frame with "Family" at the top. There was a picture in it. The picture was not moving. Hermione was standing in between Harry and Ron. Her arms were thrown around their necks. All three of them were smiling broadly. Hermione smiled slightly until she remembered Ron wasn't talking to her.

"That was taken this summer, wasn't it?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded as she sat it down and picked up the next parcel. She opened it carefully after seeing it was from Ron. Inside the box was a necklace. It had a raindrop pendant hanging from it. The word "friends" was inscribed on it. She found a note in the box as well.

Hermione,

I apologize for everything I said. I was wrong. This necklace is part of a set. I gave Harry, you, and myself one. Please forgive me.

Your friend and loving brother,

Ron Weasley

Hermione shook her head, trying to look happy while hiding her tears as she put the necklace on. She had various other gifts, including ones from her parents, the Weasleys, Hagrid, and many more. At the bottom of the pile she found a small box. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a gold locket with the letter 'H' on it. A card in the box said, "From: Draco Malfoy".

Eventually, the girls left the dormitory. That is, all except Hermione. She was about to leave when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Hermione said. The door creaked open and Octavia stuck her head in.

"Hello, Miss. I has your Christmas present." Octavia hurried into the room dragging a box. She placed it on Hermione's bed and stood back. Hermione undid the package's bow and took off the lid.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione gasped. A black ball of far hopped out of the box. "What is this?"

"It is a black wolf pup, Miss. He hopes you likes him." There was a tag around the pup's neck. It read: Merry Christmas.

"Like him? I love him! R-Ryu got him?"

"Yes, Miss." Octavia hesitantly got onto the bed. Hermione picked the pup up and gently petted him.

"Where'd he get him?"

"He found him. It is only seven weeks old. He was abandoned."

"You're kidding!"

"No, Miss! He had to bottle feed it for weeks! He was quite attached himself. The pup followed him around."" The pup wiggled out of Hermione's hands and went to Octavia. She sat down, startled. The pup tugged playfully on the tea towel around Octavia's waist. "What is his name?"

"I don't know. What do you think it should be?"

"He reminds me of a shadow."

"Then that's what we'll call him. Shadow! You like that?" The pup barked or at least tried to. Hermione and Octavia giggled.

"I must go now, Miss. We is already preparing for the Ball tonight!"

"Okay. Thank you for bringing him, Octavia." The little elf beamed and disappeared.

Hermione picked up Shadow and went down into the common room. It was empty. Hermione sat down in an armchair. Crookshanks hopped onto her lap. He sniffed at the pup. Deciding it was no threat, he curled up beside it. Hermione smiled and stroked Crookshanks as well. Someone came down the stairs and sat in the armchair across from Hermione. Hermione looked up and found Ron.

"Hey," Ron said quietly.

"Hi," Hermione said even quieter.

"You have it on," Ron said quietly as he noticed her necklace. He reached under his shirt and drew out a necklace. It was shaped like a flame. The word "forever" was engraved on it. "Harry's is a lightning bolt."

"Hm...I heard my name." Harry was coming down the stairs. He yawned loudly as he sat down in an armchair as well. "What are we talking about?"

"The friendship necklaces I gave you two."

"Oh."

"Guys, I-I don't know what came over me. I don't like breaking promises and when you ask it's really hard. You know? Can you just start treating me like an equal?"

"Sure, Ron. We're just a bit fed up. This mystery is really out of hand." Harry yawned again.

"I don't think he'll leave you in the dark much longer. He's getting anxious. Oh, by the way, did he give you your-"

"Wolf pup?" Hermione asked. She held Shadow up. Crookshanks protested loudly.

"That's a wolf pup? Looks more like a pom-pom with fur."

"Can I see him?" Ron asked. Shadow was handed to him carefully. "You know, I'm a bit surprised he gave you this pup. I bet if it saw him it would probably go crazy, probably even if he smelled him. What's its name?" Shadow looked at Ron and whined slightly.

"Shadow."

"Hm...He was quite attached to this pup. You know, Shadow? Your Daddy really liked you!" Ron scratched him behind his ears.

"That's it, Ron's lost it!" Harry muttered to Hermione.

"Harry!"

"Well, it's the truth! Next thing you know he'll be playing with Barbie dolls!"

Hermione sighed slightly as she looked herself up and down in the mirror. Her dress was red velvet. A wide strip of gold ran down the middle. It had half sleeves and was full length. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail. She turned around once. "What do you think?" she asked Shadow. He yipped happily. "I'm glad you think so. Well, I'd better be going." Hermione moved toward the door but stopped when Shadow started whining softly. "Oh, come now. I've no time for this. I've got to go." He continued to whine. Hermione clicked her tongue, thinking. "Alright, I've got no choice. You'll have to come with me. Just make sure to point out 'Daddy' to me. OK?" Shadow yipped again as Hermione picked him up and cradled him in her arms. Hermione entered the common room and found she was not the only one running late. Ron was running to the portrait hole. Harry was behind him, stumbling a bit because he was focused on his tie. Ron turned around and started running the other way. "Harry, Ron, watch out!"

The boys collided, their heads banging against each other. Harry and Ron fell to the floor, both clutching their heads. "Ow..." Harry groaned as he got up. He leaned against a couch and again tried to fix his tie.

Ron remained where he was, staring at the ceiling. "These stars are driving me crazy!" He staggered to his feet and walked over to Hermione. "Like your new tote," Ron said as he stared determinedly at the black ball of fur.

"Ha, ha...I forgot how to laugh!" Hermione huffed.

"What?" Ron asked innocently. "It's a fuzzy, black tote bag!" Hermione glared at him. "Okay, so it's really a wolf pup. Same difference!"

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not completely sure."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to Harry who had finally conquered his tie. "You okay, Harry?"

"If you define okay as the room spinning, yes. I'm perfectly fine."

Hermione touched his head lightly with her fingers. Harry winced. "You've got quite a knot there."

"I'd be utterly surprised if Ron did. He has an extremely hard head, especially when it comes to the subject of Draco and Ryu," Harry added in an undertone.

Until next time!

Wounds from a friend can be trusted, but an enemy multiplies kisses.

-Proverbs 27:6

Teenlaunch


	18. Chapter 18

Invisible Hero: Chapter 18

jade-snake- Alright, here you are, I know I'm slow.

Satyrn-Vampyre- I'm going to try and squeeze the rest into three chapters so they should be longer.

padfoot-lover1- Why does everyone say that?

wrc g-rp- Thanks. It's very nice of you to say that.

invisible2u- I'm so glad you are enjoying it. I wonder who will miss this story when it's done.

Maya- Thanks very much.

NitenGale- Thanks for the address. Now, when are you going to start your new story, huh?

emka62- Yeah, I do hate that. I promise I won't stop this one though.

Debatingqueen- I know. I just think it works better and you know how people say that love is blinding...

PinkTribeChick- Glad you liked Shadow. I just thought it was a bit out of the ordinary.

ilovetom88- I'm on a lot of people's favorites. I'm a bit surprised too.

a/n: Well, everyone. This is going to cover Christmas in one shot. I hope you like it. Finally, I'm getting close to the end.

On their way to the Great Hall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione passed the Hospital Wing. They all gazed through the windows. Draco was sitting in his bed, reading.

"Guess he's not going to the Ball," Ron said.

"No kidding, Genius!" Harry knocked him upside the head. Ron glared at Harry.

"What was that for?!"

"It's for giving me this gigantic knot on my head!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Oh yes it was! Your head is as hard as a rock!"

"So what?"

As the boys argued, Hermione continued to watch Draco. He looked up and smiled slightly. His brow furrowed when he noticed Harry and Ron. He gave Hermione a questioning look. She laughed softly and shook her head. Draco's eyes landed on her necklace and his eyes lit up. The locket he has given her was hanging gracefully around her neck. She fingered it lightly. Draco reached into a drawer and pulled out a brand new, silver watch, and an expensive one at that. He put it on, fumbling with a latch. He gave her a triumphant smile when he finished.

Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron and slipped into the wing. She had just reached Draco's bed when Shadow started wiggling and whining softly. Draco eyed him warily. "What's that?"

"What does it look like? And don't you dare say a pom-pom with fur!"

"It looks like a...puppy." Draco lifted Shadow's head. "If I'm not mistaken, it's a wolf."

"You're right. Harry said he looked like a pom-pom and Ron called him a tote bag."

"They must be blind." Draco stared at the squirming pup. He looked at Hermione. "You look nice," he said quietly.

Hermione blushed. "Thanks. I-I wanted to say Happy Christmas before I went on."

"Thanks for that. There's not much company up here."

"It must be awful to be cooped up like this."

"Not entirely. There are some advantages."

"Like being able to talk to people in private?"

"Yeah, except when there's an eavesdropping nurse around." Draco turned and Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"I can't help it, Draco! Hermione, you better go. Those two just realized you're gone."

"Okay, goodnight to both of you!"

"Goodnight!" They chorused.

"Wow," Harry and Ron gasped.

The Great Hall was decorated spectacularly as usual. Trees adorned each wall. Mistletoe hung at various places from the ceiling. Tables were packed with students. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down at a table with Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbot, Zacharius Smith, and Justin Finch-Fletchly.

"-and-oh! Hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione. I'm glad you're here," Ernie said. He dropped his voice down to a whisper. "I was just talking about Malfoy. This might interest you. You know Malfoy's been laid up in the hospital wing, right? Well, his little Slytherin friends visited him today. Parkinson was practically hanging all over him. All the while, she was telling him off for putting his dad in jail. Malfoy lost it! She must have said something that really upset him. Here I thought Malfoy was the palest of the lot. When he got finished with her she was paler than a ghost!" Ernie laughed.

"Ah, but you left halfway through!" Zacharius said. "I heard them going at it again! Pansy told Malfoy she had done a favor for his dad but hadn't finished it. He asked what it was and she said she tried to get rid of one of the school's 'Mudbloods'. That's when he lost it. I thought the roof was about to blow up! Seriously, he actually hopped out of his bed. I thought he was going to strangle her but he just turned around and ran to Madam Pomfrey's office. Well, actually, he hopped or walked or something...Anyway, I don't know what to make of it. Malfoy's changed, but for the better or worse?" Everyone shrugged.

"Hermione," Justin said. "What is that?" He pointed to Shadow.

"Oh, it's- "Hermione came to an abrupt stop as Hannah screamed.

"It's a puppy!" She shrieked in Ernie's ear.

"Ah, come now, Hannah. It can't be no puppy," Ernie said as he stuck his fingers in his ears.

"It is so a puppy!"

"It is not! McGonagall would never allow one!"

"Yes she would! It's a puppy!"

Ernie opened his mouth but Justin, who had his own fingers stuffed in his ears, beat him to it. "Ernie, it's a puppy. Now shut up!" He glared at him for a second before turning to Hermione. "So, what is it?"

"It's a puppy. Actually, it's a wolf pup. I got him as a Christmas gift." Hermione held Shadow up a bit higher so they could all see him.

"He's adorable!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Yeah, but wait 'till he gets bigger!" Zacharius said solemnly. "McGonagall will have a right old fit, she will!"

"She'd probably chuck it out o' the castle, make it live in the forest," Justin said.

"Good evening, students." Everyone at the table jumped at hearing McGonagall's voice behind them. She sat down beside Hermione and looked over at Justin. "Now, what's this about making something or other live in the forest?"

"We...uh...We were saying that we doubted Madam Pomfrey would allow..." Hannah trailed off. Zacharius shook his head disbelievingly, Justin put his head in his hand, and Ernie groaned. Harry and Ron pretended they were looking for someone.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows, seeing Hannah's mistake. "You doubted I would allow Miss Granger's new pet, am I correct?"

"H-how do you know? She hasn't told anyone except us about Shadow," Harry said, turning his head so fast it cricked. Everyone looked up.

"His...well...Shadow's 'Papa', I guess you could say, asked my permission. I'd have to say he's outdone himself again, hasn't he, Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered as McGonagall stroked Shadow.

For Hermione, the night seemed to drag on. At one point during the Ball, Harry asked her for a dance. She handed Shadow to Ron reluctantly. While dancing, Harry slowed and said, "You will tell me when Ryu comes, right?"

Hermione answered slowly. "He never comes into the Great Hall."

"Then how did you know he wanted to meet you last time?"

"Octavia brought me a note. Why are you so curious?"

"I wanted to see if I can solve this mystery. It's dragged on long enough. Will you at least make sure I know when you leave, okay?"

"But...I...alright. I'll give you a signal or something." Only a couple hours later the signal was needed. Octavia appeared at half past eleven, clutching a bright orange rose.

Octavia looked at Hermione worriedly as she tucked the now thorn-less rose behind her ear. "Miss...I-I am sorry but I must...must ask, um, request a favor." Octavia looked at her with an awkward expression.

"What is it?"

"I must request your patience, Miss. Master Ryu-"

"Master?"

"He could not get to call him anything else. May I continue?"

"Oh, yes, sorry. You were saying?"

"Please be patient tonight. He has many things on his mind. He has had a rough month, Miss. He is likely to be late."

"Thank you, Octavia." When Octavia was gone, Hermione read the note from Ryu.

Outside by the lake in ten minutes. Please forgive me if I'm late.

-Ryu

Hermione got up slowly, pretending to yawn. Hermione caught Harry's eye. He casually sidled aver to her. "Well?" He asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said. She walked past him, pressing the note into his palm. Shortly after Hermione left, Harry did as well.

On her way outside, Hermione stopped for a minute beside the hospital wing. Hermione peered through the window. Draco was hidden by the curtains around his bed. Still, Hermione could see him lying on the other side. Hermione kept on walking.

Hermione reached the lake right on time. She looked up at the sky. The moon was full and everything was bathed in a golden light. Hermione lowered her gaze to the lake. A voice behind her made her jump.

"Hermione," Ryu said softly as he walked up to her. He seemed a bit ruffled. His cloak was rumpled and he was breathing heavily. Something shined beneath his sleeve.

"In a hurry?" Hermione asked.

"A bit. Um...do you mind if we go a little farther?"

"No." Ryu led her to a spot where the lake and the forest met. When they stopped they noticed how badly Shadow was squirming. Hermione set him on the ground and he bounded over to Ryu.

"Hey little guy," Ryu said as he picked up Shadow. "How are you doing?" Shadow barked and clawed his way to Ryu's pocket. He poked his head out and Ryu laughed.

"I guess he likes your pocket."

"He always has." Ryu turned to look at her. Even though he was bathed in moonlight, Hermione could only see the bottom half of his face. He was smiling. The music from the Great Hall could still be heard. He held out his hand. "Dance with me?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "Of course." Ryu pulled her into a waltzing position. A shadow flitted across the ground behind them. Neither of them noticed.

There's somethin' 'bout the way

You look tonight

There's somethin' 'bout the way that

I can't take my eyes off you

There's somethin' 'bout the way

Your lips invite

Maybe it's the way that

I get nervous when you're around

And I want you to be mine

And if you need a reason why

It's in the way that you move me

And the way that you tease me

The way that I want you tonight

It's in the way that you hold me

And the way that you know me

And when I can't find the right words to say

You feel it in the way

Oh, you feel it in the way

There's somethin' 'bout the way how you stay on my mind

There's somethin' 'bout the way that

I whisper your name when I'm asleep, oh, girl

Maybe it's the way that

It makes me feel to see you smile

And the reasons they may change

But what I'm feeling stays the same

It's in the way that you move me

And the way that you tease me

The way that I want you tonight (tonight)

It's in the way that you hold me

And the way that you know me

And when I can't find the right words to say

You feel it in the way

Oh, you feel it in the way

I can't put my finger on

Just what it is that make me

Love you, you, baby

So don't ask me to describe

I get all choked up inside

Just thinkin' 'bout the way

It's in the way that you move me

And the way that you tease me

The way that I want you tonight (tonight)

It's in the way that you hold me

And the way that you know me (the way that you know me)

And when I can't find the right words to say (feel it in the way)

You feel it in the way

Oh, you feel it in the way-ay-ay-ay-ay (feel it in the way)

There's somethin' 'bout the way

You look tonight

There's nothin' more to say than

I feel it in the way

Ryu and Hermione had stopped dancing but they barely noticed. They seemed as though they were in a trance. They slowly leaned closer until their lips brushed against each other. Hermione gasped and went to pull away, but Ryu surged forward and kissed her. Hermione stiffened but gave in. Shadow started barking and they broke apart.

"What is it, boy?" Ryu asked. Shadow looked up at him and cocked his head. "Silly." He turned back to Hermione. "I...um..."

"Ryu, when are you going to tell me who you really are?" Hermione asked, anxious to get away from the current subject.

"I wish I could tell you now, but," Ryu sighed, "I promise you will find out soon." Hermione nodded. The bushes behind them rustled. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but we don't need to find out. I'll walk you back to the castle." Hermione nodded and followed him.

When Hermione entered Gryffindor Tower she didn't even notice that she was not the only one in the common room. Harry blocked her way to the girls' dorms.

"Harry, what are you doing up here? You should be down at the Ball." Hermione sat Shadow down and he hopped over to Harry.

"I'm up here because I want to know what you think you were doing, walking halfway around the lake, with a complete stranger?" Harry yelled. Shadow whimpered and ran back to Hermione.

"How did- It was you! You were watching us, weren't you?"

"Of course! I wasn't going to let you go off alone with him! Look what he did even with me there!"

"Oh, and what did he do exactly?"

"What did he do? He kissed you and you-you kissed him back!"

"I...Why couldn't you just leave me alone? You are not my father!" Shadow was backing away from her now.

"I'm not your father, but I may as well be your brother! It's in my nature to protect you!"

"Well, that's about the only thing you and Ryu have in common! At least he isn't telling me what I can and can not do!"

"I never told you that!"

"You might as well have!" Shadow yelped loudly and scrambled up the stairs. "Shadow? Now look what you did!"

"I did?"

"Yes."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh no? First you follow me, then you tell me I can't choose my own path, and now you've scared Shadow!"

"Hermione, you're putting words in my mouth! I never said you couldn't choose! I just want you to be happy. Please, hear me out," Harry ended in a whispered. Hermione watched him silently. "I just don't want you to make a choice yet. Until he takes off that cloak and shows you his real face, you have no idea who's under that cloak. For all we know, he could be Voldemort under there."

"What do you mean? I have a good idea who Ryu is."

"But how can you be sure, Hermione? You can't, can you?" Hermione was silent. "What if he's...Goyle or some one like that?"

"He can't be."

"Hermione, that's not my point."

"I know, but..."

"But?"

"I love him...Harry, I'm so confused." Hermione put her head in her hands. Harry pulled the sobbing girl into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"So am I, Hermione. So am I."

Well, hopefully only two chapters to go. I'll see you later.

All a man's ways seem right to him, but the Lord weighs the heart.

-Proverbs 21:2

Teenlaunch


	19. Chapter 19

Invisible Hero: Chapter 19

By:Teenlaunch

PinkTribeChick- I always forget that. Thanks for reminding me again.

NeVeRmInD2- The name Ryu means 'dragon' just like Draco. I went to and typed on dragon. Well, you're right on almost everything, but I won't give it away. Although, I honestly think I made it a pitiful ending all together…

NitenGale- I hope that I helped. It's very good, in my opinion, at least, no offense, but for an author new to Thanks a bunch.

Katjuska- Alright…Here you go. Just one thing, where did you come up with that name? Have I asked this before? Does it have something to do with Redwall?

invisible2u- Thanks for the wonderful compliments.

wrc g-rp- How come everyone is so demanding?

padfoot-lover1- Welcome.

a/n: Alright, while I'm thinking about it, thanks to PinkTribeChick, I'm going to try and remember all the songs I have used and who sings them. Let me see, Invisible by: Clay Aiken, My Life by: Greg Raposo, Sugar by: Aaron Carter, Take Me Back Home by: Greg Raposo, Fever by: Garth Brooks, and The Way by: Clay Aiken. I think that's all at the moment. Anyway, now that you all are bored to tears, but it was necessary, on with the nineteenth installment.

"Alright," Snape growled. "I have just realized that I forgot about your last assignment on the polyjuice potion. So, get into your partners and share the meaning of the colors."

It was already the middle of January. Harry and Hermione continued trying to solve their mystery. Still, the only thing that had changed after Christmas was Ron's mood and Draco had come back to class. Hermione had first discovered Ron was having mood swings on morning at breakfast. Even Draco seemed to be avoiding him. Ron was getting better at not biting people's heads off, but he was still unpredictable. Draco, meanwhile, was having trouble with sympathizers in the school. He eventually told off a couple of them for asking him stupid questions. Draco had told Hermione privately that she seemed to be the only one he could talk to. No one else would listen to him. Hermione hadn't even thought about the polyjuice potions since she hadn't been able to find the reason for Draco's color. She walked to Draco's table slowly, trying to think of an excuse.

"Hey," Draco said quietly.

"Hey," Hermione replied back. "Um…Listen, I found the color but there was a small problem."

"What? Couldn't find a page or something?"

"How'd you know that? Never mind…No, I couldn't find the page I needed."

"Neither did I. It's been bugging me. I want to know what it said."

Someone inhaled slowly from behind them. They turned and saw Professor Snape looking down at them. When he spoke he did so very slowly. "What book, may I ask, did you both look in?"

"The one you wrote, sir. When I checked the page I wanted it was missing," Hermione said.

"Same with me," Draco said.

"What page?" Snape asked slowly.

"Nine hundred ninety-seven, I think," Hermione said.

Snape made an odd rasping noise. He fixed them both with a wide-eyed stare. "I'll, uh…I'll get that page to both of you later. Just…uh…keep talking or whatever it is you do." He walked to his desk quickly, looking a bit flustered.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked. Draco shrugged.

As class went on Hermione started to notice how differently Draco was acting. She could see he was trying to act normally, but he was becoming jittery. Ron seemed to have noticed too. He caught Draco's eye and smiled at him. Draco smiled feebly back. Hermione finally got up the nerve to ask him what was wrong. Draco just shook his head and answered her.

"I'm just a bit nervous."

"Nervous? About what?"

"I…I'm going to talk with Hagrid, apologize."

Hermione nodded and went back to her work, still watching him from the corner of her eye. True to his word, Draco went up to Hagrid during class and apologized loud enough for everyone to hear. Hagrid's eyes filled with tears and he pulled Draco into a bone crushing hug. Hermione ended up having to rescue him. However, Draco's anxiety did not stop. Hermione didn't ask him about it again, fearing an outburst.

Hermione slumped on her bed wearily that night. Shadow jumped up and down happily on the floor. Hermione reached down and patted the now fully grown wolf's head. Shadow's ears perked up and he looked around to the door. "What is it, boy?" Hermione asked. The door opened slowly and Octavia slipped into the room. "Oh, hello. What is it?"

"Master Ryu has sent a message. He says he wanted to gives it to you hisself, but he chickened outs. He requests your patience, Miss. He promises you will find out soon, as soon as he finds courage to confront you."

"Well, okay. I don't know why he's scared of me though."

"Not you, Miss, your reaction." Octavia handed Hermione a rose. It flashed every color imaginable. As usual, a note dangled below it. Hermione opened the note and read it quickly. It was quite short.

I'm not supposed to love you. I'm not supposed to care. I'm not supposed to live my life, wishing you were there. I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do. I'm sorry. I just can't help myself. I fell in love with you.

Ryu

Hermione looked up slowly, her face blood red. "Does he really mean that?" Octavia nodded.

"He feels bad abouts leaving you in the dark. Like I says, he is trying to conjure up the courage."

Hermione barely heard. Octavia left quietly. Hermione petted Shadow absentmindedly as she placed the rose with all the others and walked down to the common room. She sat in the armchair close to the fire. Shadow leaned on her leg and yawned. Ron came over and sat down across from her.

"Hey, Hermione! What's wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing, Ron."

"Then what's that look for?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm just thinking."

"Oh…This wouldn't have anything to do with Ryu, would it?"

"Yes."

"He gave you the not, huh?"

"How did you know that?"

"I only saw him write it at least ten times. We both thought it would be better if he didn't let you know who he is yet."

"Why?"

"He thought it'd be too much to take in at once."

"Maybe…"

"Listen, he's scared to death you're going to turn him down. You're lucky he told you that straight out, in legible writing no less."

"I guess you're right."

"You gonna tell Harry?"

"Are you crazy? No way!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh!"

"Alright! Is everyone ready for the final Quidditch match of the year?" A loud roar greeted Seamus' words. "I thought so! Let's get down to it! Please welcome the Gryffindor Quidditch Team! Ron Weasley! Ginny Weasley! Lavender Brown! Parvati Patil! Colin Creevy! Dennis Creevy! And last, but certainly not least, Harry Potter!" The stadium exploded in applause. The seven Gryffindors raced onto the pitch.

"And now, the Slytherin Quidditch Team!" Seamus' enthusiasm dropped. "Vincent Crabbe! Gregory Goyle! Blaise Zambini! Millicent Bulstrode! Malcom Baddock! Ruben Nott! And last, Draco Malfoy!" Seamus hissed along with many others.

A few months had passed and Hermione was starting to think Ryu had forgotten about her. Octavia had assured her during one of her visits to the kitchen that he hadn't. Hermione had been distracted from Ryu by Harry and Ron. They were worried about the Quidditch finals. Harry had started pushing his team to their limit. Draco had as well. Now was the time to test their skills.

Madame Hooch gestured at the two captains. Harry and Draco shook hands, both squeezing the other's hand hard. Everyone mounted their broom. The game began. Seamus had a hard time keeping up. Crabbe and Goyle tried to gang up on Harry but the Creevy brothers sent it right back at them.

After two hours, everyone was starting to wonder if the game would ever end. The score was tied. Both Seekers went into what seemed to be the hundredth dive of the game. Hermione was on the edge of her seat. Shadow was sitting beside her, watching Draco and Harry. Suddenly, Hermione went rigid.

"I hope you enjoy the surprise I have for you," Pansy hissed in her ear. She muttered under he breath and one of the bludgers veered off course. It headed straight for Hermione. Pansy laughed and slipped away.

'Oh no!' Hermione thought frantically as Shadow followed Pansy, snapping at her heels. Hermione tried to turn in her seat, but couldn't. She looked up. The bludger was mere yards away. She heard Seamus yelling into the microphone.

"Malfoy's pulling up! Where does he think he's going? Gryffindor is going to win! What's this? Now Harry has pulled out too! He's looking for Malfoy! Where'd the scumbag go?" Seamus was jumping up and down in his seat. "Wait, I see him! He's headed straight toward a bludger! What's gotten into him? Stop, you fool! Stop!"

A green blur appeared in front of Hermione. The player was hit full in the chest. The bludger was knocked off course. Someone came up behind Hermione and muttered a counter-curse. It was Neville. He was chalk white. "Malfoy blocked the bludger," he murmured. Hermione whipped around. Draco was bent double, practically laying flat on his broom. The bludger came by a second time, striking his shoulder. Draco slid sideways off his broom. He plummeted toward the ground. Seamus was yelling.

"Someone catch him! Even he doesn't deserve this!" Two red blurs soared underneath Draco. Harry and Ron caught Draco by his arms. Ron repeatedly yelled at him.

"Come on, stay awake! Don't you dare! Stay with me! Come on, stay with me!" Ron and Harry glided to the ground. The two teams hovered above them. Madame Hooch landed nearby and ran over. She knelt down and felt for a pulse. Her face brightened and she gave everyone the thumbs up.

"Alright! Malfoy is alive! Get Madame Pomfrey out here!" Seamus yelled.

"Go down there," Neville whispered to Hermione. She nodded and turned around. Seamus' words didn't stop her.

"What's this? Malfoy's got something in his hand!" Harry pried open his fingers. His eyes widened as he picked up the small golden ball. Harry thrust his arm in the air, yelling.

"Malfoy got the snitch! Slytherin…wins the Cup!"

"I don't believe it! Gryffindor – 80, Slytherin – 230! Slytherin wins!" Seamus yelled incredulously.

Hermione and Madame Pomfrey sprinted on the field. They reached Draco at the same time. Hermione knelt down beside Ron, who had his hand on Draco's shoulder. Shadow sat beside Hermione, whining pitifully. He nudged Draco's hand, licking his fingers.

"Oh, Draco, why'd you do that?" Hermione asked. A small smile appeared on Draco's lips before he passed out.

"Ron," Madame Pomfrey said. "You and Harry get him to the hospital wing." They nodded.

Well, that's it! This is your Christmas present from me. I have one last chapter, I think, maybe two. Anyway, until next time!

This is how we know what love is: Jesus Christ laid down His life for us. And we ought to lay down out lives for our brothers.

1 John 3:16

Here's one for Christmas.

"The virgin will be with child and will give birth to a son, and they will call him Immanuel" – which means, "God with us."

Matthew 1:23

Teenlaunch


	20. Chapter 20

Invisible Hero: Chapter 20

By: Teenlaunch

invisible2u- Thanks for all the compliments. Unfortunately, this is the last installment. I guess I'll talk to you next time I put up a story.

flirtashuzsh0rty- Thank you. I do however have to tell everyone that this is the last chapter of this story. Just tune in next time for my next story.

fluffy's lil girl- I know he's out of character. I'm trying to fix that, but thanks.

Jaid Ziaen- I just couldn't help the cliff hanger. Sorry, but I had to.

BoogityWhup14- Thanks, I took your advice. I hope you had a good one.

Shen Le- I'm so sorry about that. I went back and fixed all of them, but it's too much time to repost them. About Draco's middle name, I couldn't think of anything else so that's what it is.

hwdhermione- Thanks for noticing. I don't know what happened to that one chapter but the Bible verse cut off or something.

MeLiO- How would now work out?

OceanGardian- I would have e-mailed it to you but I had a very limited time in typing this and posting it. I am glad you love it so much. All you need to know is that the ending is really bad.

Tamsididi- That's what I was aiming for, originality.

usagigreenleaf657- That's very…interesting. Thanks…

Slytherin ice princess- I didn't know if would be that sad. I am going to try uploading that chapter again. Please tell me if it is still missing a part.

gabbers- That's an odd image. I'm not even going to say anything.

NitenGale- I already covered that, didn't I?

purelyevilslytheringirl- I agree.

PinkTribeChick- I know. She's really dense.

wrc g-rp- Thank you. I don't really care if you're that demanding.

yampy the chosen one- Sounds like a movie review.

NeVeRmInD2- I totally agree. Happiness is the main concept.

padfoot-lover1- I thought so too. I just had a hard time writing it.

a/n: Sorry for the long wait guys. I didn't mean to! Anyway, my next story or stories may not come out for a little while, so, if any of you feel like badgering me to get a move on, just email me. I'll get tired of it sooner or later and put up a new story. Alright, twentieth installment!

Hermione sighed as she looked around the hospital wing. She came back to Draco, staring at him with a soft expression. He was sleeping peacefully. Madam Pomfrey had healed his many broken ribs and fractured shoulder in an instant. Hermione sighed again. Ron, who was sleeping in the chair beside her, gave a loud runt that made her jump. Ron jerked away.

"Hey, what happened?" Ron asked sleepily. He looked over at Draco. "Oh, yeah." Ron got up and yawned. "Well, I'm going to see if the house elves will send up some food for us. See ya." Ron left Hermione alone with the unconscious Draco. Hermione thought vaguely of going to the library. She decided it would help her pass time better until Draco woke. Hermione opened the drawer beside her to search for something to write on.

Instead of finding paper and a pencil, Hermione stumbled across a CD and a CD player. She picked up the CD and almost burst out laughing at the picture on the cover. Draco, Fred, and George looked up at her, unmoving. They were all dressed in leather. 'So that's what he meant,' Hermione thought. 'I wonder if he would mind me listening to it…No, he wouldn't.' Hermione put the CD into the player, placed the headphones on her ears, and listened carefully to the first song.

What 'cha doin' tonight

I wish I could be a fly on your wall

Are you really alone

Still in your dreams

Why can't I bring you into my life

(So tell me) What would it take to make you see that I'm alive

If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invincible

I'd make you mine tonight

If hearts were unbreakable

Then I could just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man

If I was invisible

(Wait…I already am)

I saw your face in the crowd

I call out your name

You don't hear a sound

I keep tracing your steps

Every move that you make

Wish I could be what goes through your mind

Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life

If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invincible

I'd make you mine tonight

If hearts were unbreakable

Then I could just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man

If I was invisible

(Wait…I already am)

Invisible

I reach out

But you don't even see me

Even when I scream out

Baby, you don't hear me

I am nothing without you

Just a shadow passing through…

Invisible

Invisible

Invisible

If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invincible

I'd make you mine tonight

If hearts were unbreakable

Then I could just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man

If I was invisible

(Wait…I already am)

If I was invisible

If I was invisible

If I was invisible

If I was invisible

If I was invisible

If I was invisible

Hermione's mouth fell open. She grabbed the CD case and turned it over, It read:

Invisible

Sugar

The Way

Fever

Take Me Back Home

My Life

The list went on, but those were the ones Hermione recognized. Hermione took off the headphones and looked back into the drawer, praying Draco wouldn't wake up. She drew out a sheet of paper and two photos. Hermione looked at the photos first. One was of her, Hermione. She was sitting at a table in the library. The other was of Draco. A black cloak was hanging from his shoulders. Hermione sat the pictures down and looked at the paper in her hands. It was from the Minister.

I, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, give Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore permission to transfer ownership of the house-elf Octavia to Draco James Malfoy. Ownership will transfer upon the end of the semester at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If an accident occurs between today and the ownership transfer, Octavia's ownership will hereby be given to the person or persons of Draco's choice.

Cornelius Fudge

Cornelius Fudge

Minister of Magic

Current owner Albus Dumbledore vows to give up all ownership values and duties to Octavia.

Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster

Future owner Draco Malfoy vows to uphold all rights and liberties given to houselves for his new assistant Octavia.

Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

Malfoy Heir

Hermione's mouth was open again. Octavia had wanted to work for Ryu. There was only one explanation. She decided to keep rummaging in the drawer, although it was against her better judgment.

Hermione reached into the drawer again and drew out a crumpled sheet of paper. Hermione placed everything except that sheet back into the drawer. She smoothed it out and realized it was the missing page from Snape's book which she had never been given.

If you are reading this, that means you have a mismatched color in polyjuice potion making. As I explained before, there is a simple explanation.

When a person's potion color does not match their personality it means they have found their "soul mate". It is very uncommon for soul mates to find and care for each other. However, when this does occur, certain signs will show up until they both realize this. Some signs will stay.

When soul mates find each other the color of their potion will change. Usually certain colors will go together. On of the rarest combinations to find is Red and Green. People with such different personalities are usually never anywhere near each other. The last time this pair was seen was almost a century ago.

Hermione was flabbergasted. The last paragraph was highlighted. Something was written below it.

Hermione- red

Me- green

Switched!

Hermione gasped. She looked up at Draco and jumped. He was awake and staring at her. Hermione blushed; embarrassed she'd been caught red-handed. Draco smiled and chuckled softly. He started to cough and Hermione immediately forgot her embarrassment and poured him a cup of water. He drank it greedily. After he was done, Draco watched her carefully.

"What?" Hermione asked uncomfortably. Draco looked up at the ceiling.

"I didn't want you to find out that way. I guess it doesn't matter though."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Hermione burst out. He looked at her.

"I thought that was obvious. It's just like Octavia said. I was scared. I thought that with all the mistakes I had made you already knew. I'm glad you didn't." They both sat silently for a minute. "Are you mad?" Draco asked quietly.

"Of course I'm mad! Not just with you either!" The door to the wing opened slowly.

"Uh, is this a bad time? I can come back later, if you want," Ron said quietly. Octavia and Shadow were with him. They both passed him and went to Draco's bedside.

"Oh, you has gotten yourself into trouble again!" Octavia scoffed.

"Oops?" Draco said. Shadow bounded up and started licking his face. Ron pulled Shadow back by his new collar to restrain him.

"Co you want us to leave? Cause we- " Ron began.

"No, it's fine." There was an odd silence between them.

"So, are you mad at me too?" Ron asked.

"A bit," Hermione said.

"You know those friendship necklaces I gave you and Harry?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. "I got those particular ones for a reason. The shapes reminded me of us. My temper can flare at any time, so I have fire. Harry just has an electrifying personality and he has his scar, so he has a lightning bolt. Lightning goes along with fire sometimes. And you have water. It comes with lightning and quenches the fire. That's why I got them. Speaking of Harry, I guess I should go break the good - er, I mean, bad, wait- "

"Ron, just go!" Draco said. "Octavia, why don't you go with him and make sure Harry doesn't kill him please?"

"Yes, Draco." Octavia bowed and left. Draco and Hermione again fell into silence.

"Draco?" Hermione asked tentatively. He turned to look at her. "Ernie McMillan told me the Slytherins visited you the last time you were in here. He said you got really mad at Pansy. What about?"

Draco sighed. "Pansy told me off for putting my father in jail. I practically took her head off for that. Then she told me my father had told her to get rid of you. I guess she got the message. She hasn't talked to me since!"

A few days passed. Harry eventually accepted the fact that Draco and Ryu were the same person. Octavia made frequent visits to her master's bedside. Shadow would not allow Hermione to leave Draco's bedside. Draco recovered in a day but Madam Pomfrey fussed and made him stay.

Draco was released after three long days. Dumbledore even recognized him for his actions. Draco and Hermione were often found together. Draco was always looking at her guiltily. She would laugh and say he was forgiven. Eventually, Draco wrote a final letter asking Hermione to meet him in the Astronomy Tower. Hermione sneaked out late in the night and came to the tower. As always, his song was there to lead her.

If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invincible

I'd make you mine tonight

If hearts were unbreakable

I could just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man

If I was invisible

(Wait, I already am)

Hermione cracked the door open and walked in. Draco turned around as she came up to him. He held out a black rose. "I meant to give it to you earlier with all the answers. I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was. Still, Ryu and Draco both mean the same thing."

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Dragon," Draco mumbled.

"That's all well and good, but…I'm still not sure who you are," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked quietly.

"Are you Dragon, Draco, Ryu, or someone I don't know at all? Tell me. Please…"

"I…I don't…know…"

"Figure it out and come tell me." Hermione turned around and headed toward the door, a small smirk on her face. Draco stood rooted to the spot for a minute or two.

"Wait, Hermione!" Hermione stopped.

"What?" She asked.

"If we both don't know who I am then how can I answer you?"

"Draco, I lied. I know who you are. I just want you to tell me who you are. If you can't, fine. I'll tell you."

"Yes, please," Draco whispered as he stepped closer. Hermione turned around.

"You are a man who shed his blood for me, who held me when I was sad, who knew exactly what to say and when to say it. You are a man who risked his life for me, who fulfilled every girl's dream, who stood up for what he believes in. You are a man who threw honor, dignity, and pride out the window…for me. What I want to know is why. Why did you do all that?"

"I think you know the answer to that question," Draco whispered as he took a step forward said came level with her.

"Do I?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes," Draco whispered.

"I think I've forgotten," Hermione whispered back.

"Let's see if I can jog your memory." Draco tilted her face towards his. He brushed his lips against hers just as he had Christmas night. He kissed her gently. Somewhere, a young house elf and a tall read head sighed in happiness.

The End

Oh, those words hurt so badly! I just hate to end a good story! Now, remember to bug me for the next story and I'll get it out. Here's the verse I know you all want. Until next time!

Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins.

1 Peter 4:8

Teenlaunch


End file.
